Sex On Wallstreet
by Lunar Kitty
Summary: It's an official Affair  When Kurosaki Ichigo's star lawyer Hisana is assigned the task of seducing the world's most eligible bachelor, Kuchiki Byakuya, what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, this is definitely **_**not**_** the same as "Dark" – totally different ball game, and totally different plot. It's a little more "mature" so to speak. You'll get to see how it develops as it goes, and as an extra I'm posting Chapter Two as well :-) This story is totally and completely original, and I can't quite remember just where I came up with it. It just popped into my head one day, and boom, I was writing. So far there are 17 chapters, and I'm pretty sure it's going to end up longer than Dark **

**Suggested listening: Marques Houston "I Like That" **

**Chapter One: Drop, and let me see you bring it back up top**

Kurosaki Ichigio sat in his office, his feet on the desk, mud dripping off of his expensive Hugo Boss suit hem as he flipped through his copy of the Wall Street Journal. His secretary, Rukia, sat on his desk, her pencil skirt riding up to show an excessive amount of skin, her long legs in fishnet stocking and Prada pumps, a gift from her extravagant boss, her white blouse unbuttoned to reveal a nude see through lace bra of the push-up demi cup variety.

Her tortoise shell reading glasses slid down her nose as she glanced at Ichigo, who had been watching her breasts from heavily lidded eyes since she had entered the room earlier that morning. She smirked, her finger trailing down her collar bone to the pearl necklace strung there, dipping low into her cleavage. Standing up, she stretched, a few of her buttons popping loose as she casually redid them, pretending not to notice as her boss sat his paper down and watched her intently, like a cat stalking its prey.

Yawning, she turned to walk into her office, her rear end swaying seductively as she slid the pencil from behind her ear to check off the clipboard in her hands, only to find herself suddenly pinned against a rock hard body, her hair coming loose from its bun as her skirt was hauled up her legs to reveal her thigh highs and garter belt, lace panties peeking from beneath the fabric, a hot hand sliding up her inner thigh causing her to hiss in pleasure.

A sharp rap on the open doorway caused Ichigo to almost drop Rukia, her pumps falling willy nilly as her ass hit the floor, her eyebrows angry as she looked up into the eyes of her older sister, Hisana, her A-line wrap dress in vibrant red and patent black leather pumps making her look like something out of a dominatrix film.

"I see you're getting a lot done today Mr. Kurosaki…namely, my sister." She growled, her hand shooting out to help Rukia up, as she mumbled to her to fix her skirt. She sat down in the chair opposite his large mahogany desk as her sister rubbed her behind out in the office waiting room, her skirt still exposing far too much thigh for Ichigo's liking.

Sighing, Ichigo dropped into his chair and stared at the stiff in front of him. Unlike Rukia, Hisana was the biggest bitch on Wallstreet. She was a lawyer, and a good one, having gotten several monetary scandals solved underneath the public's nose away from publicly exposing her client's inequities and fraudulent claims. Her money had made her rich, and her riches had made her even more anal, especially about her little sister Rukia. Barely out of college with a degree in business, Hisana placed her inside the Shinigami firm hoping that she would gain valuable experiences concerning the corruption of the business world. Instead, she'd come back two weeks later to find her giving Kurosaki Ichigo a blow job behind his desk while he smoked a cigar, a glass of brandy next to his decanter.

It had made her sick.

If monetary scandals were big news, it was another thing to have an inter-office scandal break out. If there was one thing that Hisana couldn't stand, it was inter-office romance. You couldn't climb anywhere in the corporate world if a guy thought you were an easy pair of tits and booty.

"Seriously, Hisana." Ichigo said with a smirk, "Your sister enjoys being done. I wouldn't make it such a big hassle every time you come in here. Remember, I pay your bills as well."

Hisana shut up, her hands clenched tightly on her black leather briefcase, her knuckles white as she ran her perfectly manicured nails over her stenciled initials set deep in the leather. "Well at least I know there are finer things in life."

"Finer than what?" Ichigo said with a smile, his grin widening as he looked her over.

Hisana growled menacingly and Ichigo held up his hands in an expression of innocence, his tongue sliding over his canine as he flipped the Wallstreet journal to its front page, a large black and white picture of a very handsome looking man in a polo shirt and khakis at a golf-tournament adorning the page.

"I have a job for you." He said, his grin widening. "Do you know who this is?" His finger slid over the face of the man, the ink staining his palm.

"That's Kuchiki Byakuya…" she replied, her eyes glancing at Ichigo warily. "Why is it that I don't think I like the sound of this, already?"

"Well, my job is for you to infiltrate his company under the guise of a friendly merger of business." Ichigo stated, reaching for his coffee.

"Infiltrate?" Hisana gulped, her fingers treading lightly on the brief case in her lap.

"Kuchiki Industries is getting too out of hand, they're starting to monopolize their stocks…and I want their algorithm." Ichigo said with a smirk. "You're job is to capitalize on their weakness for swallowing up smaller enterprises like ours. You should know by now that Shinigami is a company of limited means, and I will use any reason to get to the top, Ms. Hisana."

"And how do you suggest that I get this algorithm?" Hisana replied, her eyebrows raised.

"Seduce Kuchiki Byakuya." Ichigo replied, "Get his algorithm, and I'll give you an extra hundred grand when you succeed."

Hisana was speechless. She fiddled with her briefcase even more, looking up into Ichigo's eyes. "I think you should go offer your…services today, as it comes to me." He said with a purr.

Hisana stood up in her chair and walked right out, her feet clashing on the hard wood floors as Ichigo smiled devilishly from behind his desk, propping his feet up once more.

"Rukia," he called, hitting the button on his intercom. "Get me Abarai Renji at Kuchiki Industries."

"Of course."

"And when you're done, come into my office." Ichigo purred, his fingers sliding over the hand set.

As the phone rang, Ichigo smiled even wider, his finger wrapping in the cord. "Oi, Renji?" he said, as the secretary on the other end of the line redirected him with a "Thank you for Calling Mr. Kurosaki…"

Renji picked up, his voice irritated. "Who the hell is this?" he snarled, "it better be good!"

"How's my favorite Vice President?" Ichigo laughed, listening to Abarai fume on the other end.

"By the way," Ichigo replied, "She's on her way."

Renji sighed in relief, his head hitting his desk. "Fantastic…I hope she'll do."

"It'll be fine, trust me," Ichigo laughed, "Now the game is to see if he can resist."

_**A/N: My musical inspiration for this fic (if you can call it inspiration, not totally sure there) was "Clubbing Music", at least the kind I hear downtown :-) I actually like this song a lot, you'll see mostly R&B and Rap, some blues/funky stuff that I just keep on my playlists for fun. **_

_**Yeah yeah yeah  
Drop.. and let me see ya bring it back up top  
She's hot like a boiling pot  
On tha stove like wove here we go (here we go) **_

_**I got me a piece of ya block tonight  
and I'm leaving with somethin hot tonight  
She isn't got tonight  
Stop... you thought I lost ya  
It'll cost ya  
what I say ya get toss ya  
24's on tha whip I stay floss ya  
She wanna hang wit tha stars so I showed her my bracelet  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter Two of my SOW trailer:-D Please R/R and let me know what you think!**

**Suggested Listening: "Dip it Low" – Christina Milian **

**Chapter Two: Dip it Low, Pick it up Slow**

Hisana's heels clacked on the hard marble floors of the massive office building sprawling sixty stories above her head. Eyes turned and stared at her, dressed simply, but by all means, dressed to kill. She had never understood how she could let Ichigo boss her around like that, but ever since grade school, she'd never been able to tell him no.

It might have been that she was half in love with him -- half in love with his arrogant, undefeatable attitude, and his amazing good looks. It was jealousy that had driven her to take another job with his firm after he began to seduce her sister. She knew that he was pushing her buttons, making her come back to him, and now she did, and he just sent her away as usual, all of her troubles left for nothing.

A suave looking business man waited for her at the golden gild elevator after she passed through security and the turnstiles that allowed her into the building. A pair of Rayban sunglasses hid his eyes, and his wild red hair was pulled back into a spiky pony tail.

"Miss Hisana, I presume?" He said, suavely, removing his sunglasses, his unbuttoned shirt revealing a tanned and toned chest, with several wild tattoos exposed above his collar. If he was any indication of what she had to expect at Kuchiki Industries, she was already appalled by their lack of business etiquette.

"I am, and with whom am I speaking?" she replied, pulling her own oversized aviators off of her forehead and dropping them nonchalantly into her Balenciaga "it" bag, its blue leather shining in the sunlight from a dozen twenty foot tall windows behind her.

"Name's Abarai Renji, I'm the Vice President of Kuchiki Industries."

"What is the Vice-President doing downstairs to meet a new lawyer for your firm? I would find that a little out of the ordinary." She quipped, her eyes glancing downward at his vibrant pinstripe suit and out of the ordinary orange shirt, sans tie.

"None of your business." He said in return, extending his hand in greeting.

She shook it warily. Any assignment of Ichigo's was bound to get her into trouble, especially if it involved someone on the "inside". He walked her towards the elevator, speaking as he went.

"As you know, when we received your resume we were quite impressed with your former jobs and references, Miss Hisana."

"They are meant to be impressive." She replied, dully, her eyes watching as the glass elevator rose up the center of the building.

Ignoring her jibe, Renji continued, his hand scratching the back of his neck. "Do you even know what we do? You took this job without even setting up a formal interview, you know." He asked, his hands coming to rest in his pockets.

"I know exactly what Kuchiki Industries is. It's a faux company, covering up an undercover oil industry that's been bumping up the market prices of ethanol to keep fossil fuels in competition, giving its CEO's massive profits while driving market prices on oil to an all time low, you guys even have OPEC scrambling right now."

Renji slid his sunglasses back on, to hide his astonished expression, laughing nervously.

"I'm not the top Business Law attorney in the state for nothing, Mr. Abarai, I've been keeping tabs on Kuchiki Industries from the moment you incorporated yourselves."

The elevator "dinged" as they reached the top floor, the penthouse office suite opening up in front of them.

"We own the top three floors of this building." Renji explained, slightly abashed at Hisana's take on the situation. There are two offices up here, mainly, my half is for management purposes only. As well as being Vice President, I also maintain the media-imaging and coverage on Kuchiki Industries completely with the help of my staff."

He nodded to a well dressed young man at the counter, a wild looking fellow with "69" tattooed on his face. "This is Hisagi Shuhei, he's our editor in chief of our own propaganda machine that we recently instated to help us get more money from the government."

"Nice to meet you" Hisana grimaced, shaking hands with Shuhei.

"And this is my research coordinator, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

Hisana stared at the young man sitting in the chair before her, glasses low on his face, his frighteningly platinum white hair gelled up into a faux-hawk, his ice blue eyes staring at her.

"How old are you?" she demanded, glancing at him up and down.

"Seventeen, you gotta problem?" he replied, his voice deep.

"You can't even sign your own release forms!" she shrieked. "This is child labor."

"Listen hun," Hitsugaya said, "Lemme splain." His accent was a mix of well-brought-up-higher-than-thou-isms and a Bronx drawl, indicating that despite his airs, he was from a poor family. "I graduated from Harvard Law when I was fourteen, and I have an IQ of 225, gotta problem with that? Seeing as I have no parental guardians, release forms aren't even a problem." He dropped the stack of papers he was working on on his desk and pushed his glasses back up, one eyebrow cocked at her. "Who is this anyway, Abarai?"

"This is our new Business Law Attorney, Hisana." Renji replied, tugging on Hisana's arm as he walked her across the hardwood hallway to the other side of the upper floor. "This is our CEO's office. He personally handles all financial affairs, and you're going to be something like his secretary."

"Excuse me?" Hisana replied, her voice mildly irritated, "I am not a _secretary _Mr. Abarai."

"I didn't mean it like that!" he hurriedly explained, glad he had left his sunglasses on so she wouldn't see his panicked expression. "You're just going to be double-checking all of his figures. Even if we're scandalously mis-representing the market, which I'm sure puts your panties in a twist, we're not inflating it. All the money we use is real and bonified, backed by gold."

"And where does this money come from?" Hisana snorted, her hands tightening on her briefcase.

"It comes from my family." Another voice interrupted. "Abarai, seriously, must you make so much noise outside of my office? I'm trying to concentrate."

Renji gulped and turned to face his CEO, Kuchiki Byakuya, standing coolly in a white dress shirt and deep green tie, his hair cut short and slicked back from his face, a pair of casual dress pants on his waist, expensive cufflinks holding his shirt sleeves closed as he placed his hands in his pockets, black shoes shining.

"If you didn't know, Miss Hisana" he said with a smirk, "My family comes from old money."

"Oh, is that so?" she asked, airily. "I hope you've got your paperwork in order Mr. Kuchiki." She said, a mild snarl in her voice.

"Oh, I assure you" he said, a grin on his face, "I do. Please, why don't you come with me and we'll talk over the logistics of your job?"

Hisana growled under her breath as he glanced at her up and down, looking at her as if she was a piece of meat. "I think you'll do just fine." He purred, his hand reaching out to take her briefcase from her, his fingers sliding on the smooth skin of her barely exposed thigh.

"I think I am quite capable of doing that myself Mr. Kuchiki." She snapped, jerking away from him.

"I'm sure you are." He smirked again, gesturing her towards his office. "But please, call me Byakuya, Mr. Kuchiki sounds so…formal."

**A/N: I left the names in their Japanese order "Kuchiki Byakuya" etc, in most circumstances because it sounds weird to me to flip them around. So it's just quirk of the world. Please R/R! **

**He says he wants you, he says he needs you  
It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you  
If he really wants you, if he really needs you  
Really got to have you  
Take your time and feel him out  
When he's a good boy  
I mean a really, really good boy   
Why not let him lay with you  
That's when you give it to him good**

Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around   
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop, pop, pop that thing   
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop, pop, pop that thing  
I'ma show you how to make your man say "Oh!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so I left my flash drive at home… and it has "Dark" on it: BUT I'm going home Saturday after the football game (ECU V UNC BABY!! GO PIRATES!) and will be updating on Sunday afternoon. I'm going home because it's my birthday on Monday:o I'm going to be old… 20… holee cow. **

**Regardless, another chapter of SOW is to make up for the lack of Dark. :-) **

**Suggested listening: "Ridin' Dirty", Chamillionaire (I thought it would be hilarious if Byakuya was singing this song...listen to it and picture him in a music video in a Cadillac Escalade with spinners and a white suit...Can somebody draw that for me? LOL) **

**Also, someone asked about the song "I want to grow old with you" by Westlife that I featured in "Stronger than Death". This youtube link goes to the song, and a vid of Will/Elizabeth from Pirates of the Carib. Without the spaces of course. **

**http:// www. Youtube . com / watch?v7OQrCx0Kyw**

**Chapter Three: Riding Dirty**

Hisana crossed her legs as she stared down Kuchiki Byakuya behind his massive mahogany work desk, his spacious windowed office spreading across an entire corner of the top floor.

"Well Miss Hisana, I don't believe I've ever had the pleasure of meeting a more…attractive attorney." He said, while pouring her a glass of chardonnay from a bottle on a nearby side table. She glared at the glint of the two glasses shining in the sunlight there.

He had been expecting her.

Hisana accepted, barely sipping as she pulled a list of documents out of her briefcase and laid them on the table, his surprised expression taking her off guard.

"What is this?" he asked, his fingers flipping through the documents slyly.

"The negotiations for a merger between Shinigami Corporation and Kuchiki Industries." Hisana said, matter-of-factly.

"A merger? I would have thought that Mr. Kurosaki had more couth than to send an attorney to perform a merger." Byakuya laughed, his finger beneath his nose. "But really, Miss Hisana, I prefer not to mix business and pleasure."

"Business and pleasure?" Hisana replied, as Byakuya stood and stepped around her desk to stand behind her chair, his fingers gripping the soft leather tightly.

"Well yes, you see, I thought we might be able to…get to know each other little better before we get into the strictly platonic business portion of this agreement." Byakuya had stated, simply, his fingers sliding along her exposed collar bone.

Hisana jumped up, backing into the desk as Byakuya came slinking around the chair, his eyes glinting mischievously at her. "Whatever is the matter Miss Hisana?" he asked, his legs bumping into hers as she practically bent backwards over the heavy hand carved piece of furniture behind her. His breath was heavy on her lips as he leaned in to catch them, sucking on the bottom one as Hisana opened her eyes in shock.

She froze, unable to do anything, unable to even move. Her hands felt around the edges of the desk, his right hand grasping her left, her right hand still holding the crystal glass of chardonnay. Without a thought, Hisana poured the liquid right on top of his head and bit his lip, making him yelp and jump back in shock at the ice cold liquid dripping down his multi-thousand dollar clothing, lip swollen from where she had bitten it.

Hisana darted behind the chair, facing Byakuya's back as his shoulders shook. Shaking mildly in her shoes, she reached into her handbag for her mace, only to find Kuchiki Byakuya laughing at her as he turned around.

"What a little spitfire!" he whooped, his hand running through his now dripping and sticky hair. He turned towards her, his eyes watching her intently. "What do you intend to do now?" he asked, and slid towards her to grab her hand out of her briefcase, her mouth hanging open in shock.

"I'll scream." Hisana whispered, dead serious as she stared straight into his eyes.

"I don't doubt it, I've been known to make girls scream before." Byakuya said, still chuckling, his lips next to her ear. "But you know, Miss Hisana, I'm not a fool. I know what Ichigo wants…"

Hisana stood completely still, the hair raised on her arms. "What?" she stammered.

"I know that what Ichigo wants more right now, wants more than his little wench that he screws everyday instead of doing his business properly. He wants my algorithm, Miss Hisana, and he's sent you here to extract it from me, because a beautiful woman is far more persuasive than any male business representative."

"That's not…" Hisana gasped, his fingers reaching out to touch her lips.

"You see Miss Hisana, I expect a fair exchange for my algorithm, and I…always…get…what…I…want." He growled, his finger running over her lips lightly as she jerked away from him, grabbing her briefcase and turning towards the door.

"I think that I'll have to tell Ichigo that he's out of luck then, Mr. Kuchiki, because he can blow you himself, but hell will freeze over before I will." Hisana snarled.

"I see, Miss Hisana." Byakuya said, turning from her. "You do realize that we are the only two people who work in this particular portion of the office? I handle all of my financial affairs exclusively, I expect you here tomorrow, bright and early."

"Very well then, but it may be a temporary engagement, I assure you." Hisana snorted, slamming the office door behind her as she stomped out, pumps clicking harshly as the eavesdropping boys from across the hall scattered in various directions as she slammed the call button down to open the elevator.

Byakuya opened the door and watched her climb into the lift, a new glass of liquor in his hand. "I always get what I want, Miss Hisana." He called, smiling devilishly.

"And you're a self-absorbed…" Hisana began, but the doors shut in her face as she screamed the rest -- "PRICK!" at the top of her lungs, the sound kept from Byakuya's ears by the sweet whirring of elevator gears.

"DAMMIT!" Hisana screeched, as her bag fell out all over the floor, cosmetics and papers flying everywhere. "Now where is that fucking Excedrin?" she moaned, sitting on the floor and pressing the stop button, too angry to even move.

**A/N: Please R/R…cuz it's my birthday on Monday :-) and good updaters should get reviews as birthday presents…haha, j/k. Thank you to everyone who already favorited and put SOW on alert!! **

_**They see me rollin'**_

_**They hatin'**_

_**Patrollin' they tryin' to catch me**_

_**Riding Dirty **_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Mature warning for this chapter:) Black lines will be inserted, of course, and unlike Dark, this one's a little more…intense? Is that a good word? LOL**

**Suggested Listening: "Get Low" by East Side Boyz & Lil Jon**

**Chapter Four: Get Low**

Hisana flung her briefcase down onto her coffee table as she slammed open the door to her loft, her face red, her whole body tense with anger, the nighttime skyline of the city illuminating her living room through massive windows as her nearby clock chimed ten times in the foyer, her whole body tense and rigid.

"To imagine the NERVE of that man!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing the nearest heavy object up against the brick walls of her penthouse loft, shattering the vase she had grabbed into a million pieces, barely missing her sister's head as she poked it out from behind a nearby partition.

"Ah, you're home – I thought I heard your dulcet tones." She said, smiling. "I'm guessing you're day didn't go well?"

"You don't even want to hear about it!" she screeched again, walking to her wet bar and pouring herself a glass of hard liquor, the rich amber color of the brandy swirling around as she dropped several pieces of ice into it, swirled them around with her finger, and downed the glass like it was nothing, then poured herself another.

"Wow, you really must have had a bad day." Rukia smirked, walking over to join her sister.

She sat up on the bar next to the blender and grabbed an assorted amount of fruits, mainly bananas and apples, sitting cross-legged as she sliced and dropped them in, along with a touch of liquor to make a delicious smelling daiquiri. Her kinky smile suggested that she had once again gotten laid, much to Hisana's annoyance.

"You know, you're never going to get anywhere if you keep sleeping with him." Hisana growled, walking out onto her balcony overlooking most of Manhattan.

"Never get anywhere?" Rukia giggled, "I've gone places you've never even dreamed of…" she said, fake swooning against the rails of the balcony, her eyes glinting mischievously at her sister. "You know, if you just got laid, maybe you wouldn't act like you had a stick up your ass." , she suggested dodging as Hisana swung at her.

"Hey, hey – don't kill the messenger!" she laughed, "Ichigo told me to tell you that."

Hisana "Humphed!" out loud and turned back to the loft, draining what was left of her drink in the sink, walking to her room, followed by her younger sister in her skimpy night gown.

"Really, Hisana, all you've gotta do is tell me about it." Rukia wheedled.

"What, and have you turn around and tell your lover?" Hisana snapped.

"Sheezus, there is no talking to you, is there? You know, if you wanted Ichigo for yourself you should've tried seducing him on your own." Rukia growled.

Hisana's face flushed brilliant red as she flung the door to her room open. "If you must know I've had nothing but sexual innuendos thrown at me all afternoon by an inflated egotistical sonufabitch that thinks his dick is God's gift to womankind!" Hisana groused, slamming open her closet as she pulled her dress off, dropping it to the floor as Rukia leaned against her doorframe, laughing behind her hands.

Hisana reached into her closet and pulled out a tight strapless black dress made of lace that left barely anything to the imagination and slid it on, changing her pumps out for stilettos that made her legs look miles long. Letting her hair down from its bun to fall sexily around her shoulders she crimped it with styling gel and played up her make-up, darkening her eye liner and smudging it for a cat eye look while reapplying her red devil lipstick, her eyes glimmering as she added a shimmer to her face.

"Where're you going?" Rukia laughed, as Hisana turned, looking like a bombshell to grab a red clutch and a tie on mask out of her closet, bedazzled with silver sequins.

"Out -- Nanao is throwing a party tonight, and she invited me."

"Nanao or Rangiku?" Rukia laughed, her memories of both of Hisana's former college roommates and lifelong friends never dropping lower than rated R for as long as she could remember. In fact, she learned how to properly use a condom when Rangiku showed her how to on a Cucumber. Smiling at the drunken memories in her head, she turned back to her sister, "Are you sure you should go out with them? Last time you ended up sleeping with that creep, Aramaki."

Hisana shot her a look that clearly said "Shut the fuck up" and marched past her pajama clad sister and out the front door, her keys clattering in the lock as Rukia shrugged her shoulders and walked back towards her bedroom, opening the door with a smirk.

Ichigo lay on her covers on his stomach, naked, reading a mislaid and rumpled Cosmopolitan, his orange hair muffed and back covered in scratches. "Yo" he said, lifting his fingers in acknowledgement.

"She's gone." Rukia growled sensually, climbing on the bed and exposing her utter lack of undergarments beneath her nightie.

"You've been drinking." Ichigo laughed, his hands sliding down to her waist as she climbed on top of him.

"So?" she smirked, her tongue sliding up Ichigo's neck.

"I like it." He growled, tearing her nightie down the middle as she yelled out a muffled protest as his lips claimed her own.

Hisana shrugged her head when she heard Rukia yelling as she boarded the elevator and tied her masquerade mask on. She should've known her promiscuous little sister wasn't alone if she was wearing that get-up.

Grimacing, she hailed a cab and gave him the location of the party, dropping him a fifty and telling him to keep the change when she got there, her long legs sliding out of the cab, stilettos clicking on the pavement as she breezed by the bouncers to squeals of recognition from Nanao and Rangiku, the two girls dressed skimpily hugging her to the flash of camera lights from paparazzi. All of Hollywood that was anybody in Upper Manhattan and the greater New York area was there tonight, and the party was hopping.

Nanao had found a career as an international model after they had graduated from high school and her publishing company was celebrating her five year anniversary with their corporation and multi-million dollar success with a masquerade ball thrown at the swank downtown Hilton in her honor. Not only did you have to be on the VIP list and invited personally by Nanao or her entourage, you couldn't get in without a mask on. Her manager, Shunsui, was at the door, smiling and groping all the attractive ladies that passed through the door with a lecherous nod of pleasure for each and every one of them.

Rangiku was all smiles and giggles, her gigantic breasts smashing Hisana in the face as she hugged her, Hisana's diminutive size putting her at a disadvantage. Grunting, she pushed Rangiku back and made her way to the dance floor, dropping her clutch at the coat check and raising her arms above her head, running her fingers through her hair and , shaking to he music as she began to dance. Rangiku and Nanao joined her, Nanao's breath thick with alcohol as the crowd parted for the three of them, bodies enveloping them on all sides as the lights went dim, the air condition nothing to combat the humidity of a hundred bodies on the same floor.

_I'm the type of girl that'll look you dead in the eye (eye)  
I'm real as they come if you don't know why I'm fly  
Seen ya try to switch it up, but girl you ain't got to  
I'm the wonderwoman, let me go get my ropes  
I'm a supermodel and mummy, sí, mummy  
Amnesty international got bankrupt (i'm on top, on lock)  
You love my ass and my abs and the video called "promiscuous"  
My style is meticulous_

_If you see us in the club, we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watching all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me  
Wanna see you work your body  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me_

Nanao shouted out the words "I'm a supermodel!" as Shunsui came up behind her, grabbing her drunken hips and pulling her backwards towards him to a secluded corner in the dance floor, leaving Rangiku and Hisana to their dancing, the two grinding against each other as they gathered a small crowd around them, several men coming to partner up with either of them at the same time.

A tall seductive looking fellow in an eerie looking mask with deep stripes across it pulled Rangiku aside, his arms sliding around her neck as she turned around, eager to please. Hisana shrugged indifferently, rolling her eyes. Rangiku was far too easy when drunk.

_When timbo is in the party everbody put up their hands  
I get a half a mill for my beats... you get a couple grand  
Never gonna see the day that i ain't got the upper hand  
I'm respected from Californ.i.a. way down to Japan  
I'm a real producer and you just the piano man  
Your song gonna top the charts, I heard em, I'm not a fan  
talkin' greasy, I'm the one that gave them their chance  
Somebody need to tell 'em they can't do it like I can_

If you see us in the club, we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watching all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me  
Wanna see you work your body  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me 

Several men stared as she threw her hair around as Justin Timberlake's part of the song came on, and suddenly, a tall man slid up behind her, his hands sliding up her thighs and onto her stomach and she rocked into him, her breath hitching as he groped her breasts in passing, his breath hot on her neck, as she let out a little gasp.

_Could you speak up and stop the mumbling  
I don't think you're getting clear._  
_Sitting on the top, it's hard to hear you from way up here.  
I saw you tryin' to act cute on tv just let me clear the air.  
We missed you on the charts last week  
Damn that's right, you wasn't there.  
If "sexy" never left, then why's everybody on my shit?  
Don't hate on me just because you didn't come up with it.  
So if you see us in the club, go on and walk the other way  
'cuz our run will never be over, not at least until we say_

If you see us in the club, we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watching all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me  
Wanna see you work your body  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me

"Who are you?" she hissed, his deep voice vaguely familiar in her mind, rocking her hips hard into him as he let out a little groan in her ear.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" he purred, his tongue sliding out to taste the edge of her ear. "We could always go back to my room…" he smirked, his teeth nipping her skin.

_If you see us in the club, we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watching all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me  
Wanna see you work your body  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me_

If you see us in the club, we'll be acting real nice  
If you see us on the floor, you'll be watching all night  
We ain't here to hurt nobody  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me  
Wanna see you work your body  
So give it to me, give it to me, give it to me 

"I don't think I'm entirely drunk enough for that sort of behavior." Hisana growled, her body hot with wanting, turning her neck back to face him, her eyes watching him hungrily as he pulled her to the side and dipped her down, his fingers trailing up her chest to her chin.

"Then we'll have to get you a drink." He smirked, his black phantom of the opera-esque mask covering his face. He flagged down a waitress in a smart cocktail dress, her vibrant mask of peacock feathers hiding her features.

"Can I get two Amaretto Sours please?" he asked, and she slid away to the bar, bringing the said drinks as he dropped a twenty in her hand. "Keep the tip; add the drinks to my tab."

Hisana's tall, dark, and handsome suitor escorted her to a darkened booth in the VIP area, checked her clutch at the cloak desk and pulled her onto his lap, spreading her legs with his own as she sipped her drink, trying not to moan as his hands wandered to her legs, his lips sucking on her neck as she tried to ignore him. It seemed as if drink after drink appeared before them, Hisana's guard dropping with every one as she leaned more into his attentions, her body craving the carnal pleasures of the night. She turned to him and straddled him front-ways, her lips slamming into his as she pushed him back into the seat, her eyes closed as she ground into him, causing his breath to hitch.

"I've had enough of drinking." She growled, her manicured nails sliding up underneath his shirt to scrape against the skin beneath, causing him to hiss delightfully.

"That's not nice." He purred, his fingers sliding up her dress to tweak at the g-string thong she was wearing, pulling it up and causing her to arch into the sensation, his mouth grabbing the strap of her dress and tugging it downwards, exposing the top of her creamy breasts, the peek of her black shelf bra beneath her garments almost driving him insane as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down hard on his lap, to grind onto his tight jeans.

"I think you should show me your room, Mr. Mysterious." Hisana groaned in his ear, her tongue laving out to touch the outer part of his lobe, causing him to shiver.

* * *

"I think I can easily accommodate your request…darling…" he growled, lifting her from his lap and walking in a sideways fashion to the coat check and getting her clutch and his Armani leather jacket, the nearby elevator proving almost impossible to navigate as he unzipped her dress to reveal her creamy skin, his mouth descending on her breasts as she unbuttoned his shirt, her fingers tweaking his nipples as she spread her legs in the corner, his still restrained member grinding hard into her exposed core as she groaned in desire. 

The elevator dinged and arrived at the ninth floor of the hotel, an elderly couple with mouths agape staring at them as they dragged each other down the hallway, leaving articles of clothing behind them as they went, he swiping his key card in the door and slamming it backwards to topple on top of her on the carpet, her bare breast against his bare skin, her bra lying broken in the hallway, his hands on every inch of her, the only thing between them his now unzipped jeans and her promiscuous underwear.

She scooted out from underneath him and jumped on the bed, her exposed rear wagging tantalizingly in the moonlight drifting through the windows as her lover yanked his jeans down, followed by his black silk boxers as he shoved her g-string to the side without pretense or foreplay and entered her from behind, her mewl of surprise turning into a groan of pleasure as his arms came around her own, his large hands on top of her tiny ones.

She let out a scream of pleasure as he rocked into her, hard, and deep, and fast, non-stop, position after position, her hands going from clenching sheets, to grasping his hair, head thrown back against the soft pillows. It seemed never ending, her body craved his touch, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as they melded together, slick with sweat, her groans mingling with his own, her mask covering her eyes as she shut them tightly, closed them away from the piercing blue orbs devouring her from behind a sea of white.

He sped up, her whole body shaking as she tried to cling tighter, her whole body winding like a string around a top, fingers dragging scratches down his back, her voice sobbing out pleasured cries into the silence, a panted groan of desire rasping against her lips as he suckled on the bottom one, and she claimed his own, their tongues battling as she suddenly snapped and cried out, his hoarse cry of release joining hers as she left her legs clinging around his waist, his body hovering over her own, resting on elbows, mask covered face resting on the pillow beside her as she tucked her chin on his neck, panting breathlessly.

* * *

"That..." she stammered, weakly, her breath coming ragged, "Was…amazing." 

"I agree." he murmured, his head thumping back into the pillows as she drifted off to sleep almost immediately, her eyes closed and shut solid as he pulled off his mask and dropped it to the floor behind him, his fingers drifting to the ties around her mask and sliding it off as well, a smirk of satisfaction on his handsome face.

"I told you," he whispered, leaning over to her sleeping form, his lips on the edge of her ear, "That I always get what I want."

**A/N: Oooohhh Cliffie? **

**Bet you can't guess who Hisana's mysterious lover is…**

**LOL**

**Btw, also suggested listening is "Give it to Me" by Timbaland, Justin Timberlake, and Nellie Furtado **

**Read and review! **

_**3,6,9 damn your fine move it so you can sock it to me one mo time  
Get low, Get low  
To the window, to the wall,  
To the sweat drop down my balls  
To all these bitches crawl  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker all skeet skeet god damn  
To all skeet skeet motherfucker all skeet skeet god damn **_

**_BTW... this music is kinda trashy, but you know what...it's fun to dance to! LOL! I also just can't get over the fact that I think that Byakuya is a huge player in this story, but it's just how he came out, if that makes sense... :D Wait til you see what Hisana does next..._**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter five, as requested! So far I'm up to chapter 18, but I don't like to update all the time, cuz then I'll get caught up to myself too quickly, lol.**

**Read and review please! ;-) **

**Suggested Listening: "Every Morning" by Sugar Ray (another old school song – haha)**

**Chapter Five: One Night Stand**

Hisana positively groaned when she woke to find the sun streaming through the massive windows of the hotel suite she lay in, her whole body sore and pleasantly warm beneath the massive down comforter and soft linen sheets of the bed.

Sitting up leisurely, she shivered at the coolness of the air condition hitting her bare skin.

"What the…hell?" she murmured, the whole world spinning as she threw her hands over her mouth and dashed to the toilet. "God…" she gasped, after throwing up, "How much did I drink?"

Hisana vaguely remembered going home, getting to the hotel, and then leaving to go upstairs…for something. Glancing in the mirror, she blushed a deep shade of red at the hickies adorning several…prominent places of her body, her touch on the bruised areas causing her to shiver with flashbacks of a fine man loving her intensely until the wee morning hours.

Glancing into the room she caught sight of a note beside the alarm clock, and walked over to pick it up, the handwriting vaguely familiar.

"My dear, I leave you for work." Was all that adorned the thick Hilton stationary. Glancing at the alarm clock beside the bed, Hisana's heart stopped.

It was two in the afternoon.

"HOLYSHIT!" she screeched, dropping the bed sheet she had draped over herself and tearing into the bathroom, where she proceeded to take the fastest shower she'd had ever taken in her entire life, scrubbing her body fiercely and using the hotel's complimentary shampoo and soap to wash herself hurriedly. She smelled like men's cologne…

Frowning, she ran back into the room, her heart pounding. Mr. Kuchiki had wanted her at the office by eight at the latest, and here she was…six hours late!

Grabbing her dress, she threw it on without underwear and thundered down the stairs to call a cab, putting her stilettos on as she, wet hair and all, skittered into the elevator and hit the lobby button.

The floors dinged by painfully as she nervously hopped from foot to foot.

"Dammit!" she hissed, her hand hitting the side of the elevator.

It ground to a halt suddenly, a groan of brakes giving as the fire alarm went off, freezing it in mid-travel.

"FUCK!" Hisana shrieked in a high pitched voice, hitting the call button on the elevator. Ripping the lid off of the phone cover, she realized it was missing.

"Can anything else go wrong?!" she said, sliding down the walls and onto the floor. Suddenly, the sprinkler system came on, showering her with water, now preventing her from using her Sidekick to call for help.

When the elevator finally made it to the lobby after the firemen arrived, Hisana attempted to walk out the doors, her breath heaving, soaked, the consierge staring at her almost sheer dress that left little to the imagination.

"Excuse me, miss?" the lady at the desk called, "You can't leave!"

"Yes I can." Hisana said darkly, turning towards the door, only to be met by two tall security guards.

"I'm sorry ma'am," the lady at the counter said, "But, you see, you just checked out of your room, and you haven't paid."

"What?" Hisana replied, her face draining. After paying the cab the night before she only had what amounted to fifty dollars in her clutch.

"Well, the gentleman you were with paid for one day, but as you didn't check out before eleven, you have to pay for an additional day."

Hisana's face was boiling as she bit her lip. "How much?" she asked, reaching into her bag.

"Well, as that was a presidential suite, it's $250 a day." The teller replied, her face bland.

"May I ask who rented the room?" Hisana said, trying to breathe properly.

"Ah, but…I…" the lady looked confused. "I thought you shared a room?"

"Don't ask." Hisana snapped, "Just tell me his fucking name!"

The lady looked abashedly at the computer, her fingers typing rapidly. "The suite was rented to a…Mr. Kuchiki."

Hisana felt her face drain of blood, very slowly, everything going cold as the world swayed around her. "Can you repeat that please?" she whispered, her face drawing up into one of horror.

"Mr. Kuchiki? His full name is Kuchiki Byakuya." She replied, "Is that the name you were looking for?"

Hisana ripped into her clutch and dropped a twenty on the desk and ran, ripping her shoes off as she went, her bare feet padding against the pavement as she dodged security and went through the revolving doors, hailing a cab with a whistle, and jumping in.

Upon reaching her loft, she pulled her dress off and dropped it on the floor, ignoring Rukia and Ichigo's looks of consternation as she walked right through the living room naked, her face a mask of fury. Ichigo's eyes followed her as Rukia smacked him in the face, his cheek snapping around. "Watch it bub…" she snarled, her finger wagging at him.

Hisana leapt into her room and slammed open her bed side table's drawer, leafing through papers and dead batteries until her hand closed around what she wanted.

A gun.

**A/N: Ooohh…**

**I think Byakuya's in trouuubbleee…**

**Read and review please! ;-) **

**Lyrics:**

_Every morning there's a halo hangin  
from the corner of my girlfriend's four post bed  
I know it's not mine but I'll see if I can use it for  
the weekend or a one-night stand  
Couldn't understand  
How to work it out  
Once again as predicted left my broken heart open  
and you ripped it out  
Something's got me reeling  
Stopped me from believing  
Turn me around again  
Said that we can do it  
You know I wanna do it again_


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wah! So what happens with the gun and Hisana? Find out below! Thanks for all the reviews guys!!! Please R/R after this chappie :-) Who knows what will happen next? (Actually, I do – because I'm writing chapter 19 as we speak) **

**PS: This chapter has some lemon zest – lines are inserted where appropriate! **

**Suggested listening: "Hollaback Girl" by Gwen Stefani**

**Chapter 6: I Ain't no Hollaback Girl**

Renji had to admit that he had never been more scared in his entire life.

When Hisana had walked out of the elevator that afternoon, her hair thrown back into a wild pony tail, a tight, red pencil skirt clinging to her like a second skin, a black blouse tucked in, pearls around her neck with three inch platform heels, he had at first thought "Damn."

When she had pulled out a handgun and demanded to see Byakuya, he'd almost pissed himself.

Where she'd gotten it from he wasn't sure, but the idea of a petite little thing like Hisana packing heat was enough to make him shake in his bones. He pulled out his Blackberry and dialed '9-1-1', finger hovering over the send, just in case there was an emergency. At this point in time, he wasn't sure if Byakuya would be alive much longer.

Hisana, on the other hand, was livid.

She slammed Byakuya's office door open, gun in hand. He looked up, not even the least bit disturbed by her late appearance, a pair of reading glasses perched on the edge of his nose, his cool blue dress shirt tucked into a pair of expensive dress pants, his feet bare on his desk, his shoes by the edge of his chair.

"Well, well, well." He said, standing, his eyes warily watching the gun that Hisana held in her hands, his own up in a nonchalant expression of mock-innocence. "Whatever is the matter, my dear?"

"Don't you sweet talk me, Mr. Kuchiki…" she hissed, lifting the gun.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He replied, suavely.

"You owe me an algorithm." She growled, her hand outstretched as he walked a little closer, her finger letting the safety go with an ominous 'click'.

"An algorithm Hisana?" he said, his eyes laughing.

"That's Miss HISANA to you." She growled.

"Aren't we…past all of this Mister and Misses crap?" he replied, sitting on the edge of his leather sofa, his long feet trailing along the floor. "Regardless, I'm afraid I told you that I don't mix business and pleasure, Hisana, and last night my dear…was purely pleasure."

Hisana's face reddened even more and her lips collapsed into a frown. "What?"

"I'm afraid if you want that algorithm you'll have to convince me that you really, really…want it. And since I keep it in my head…" He laughed, tapping his skull with his fingers, "I'm afraid you won't be able to kill me." He said, his eyes looking straight into hers.

"I never said anything about killing…maiming may…" she began, but was cut off as Byakuya slid in closer to her while she wasn't paying attention, and grabbed the gun out of her hands, pushing her back into the door and clicking the safety on as he kicked it across the floor, one of his hands clicking the deadbolt on his office door in place.

"Now…why are you so angry?" he murmured, his hands on her tiny waist, his rock hard body pushing her back into the door.

"I am not some sort of easy whore!" Hisana screeched, pushing on him with all her might, but she couldn't even make him budge.

"Oh really?" Byakuya replied, his eyebrow lifted, "I think you would have gone home with any young man on that dance floor last night if he promised a good time, in fact…you did."

"That is not the fucking point!" Hisana yelped as Byakuya's lips slid down her neck to her favorite place to be nibbled, right along the edge of her collar bone, where he had left a massive hickey from the night before.

His tongue slid lightly over it, and caused her to let out a tiny moan.

"I'm supposing that next you're going to tell me that you didn't enjoy last night?" Byakuya growled, his teeth nibbling on her ear.

"I didn't…" she growled, her hands trying not to clench at his shoulders as heat pooled in her abdomen, her whole body aching. "Worst…sex…I've ever had." She gasped out, as his hand slid her skirt up, fingers sliding along her pale white thighs.

"Hmmmmm…." Byakuya purred against her neck.

* * *

"I refuse!" she said suddenly, as his hands reached her buttocks and lifted her slightly, one of her legs wrapping around his own instinctively, pulling him closer.

"Refuse?" Byakuya said, a finger undoing the first few buttons on her blouse. "I haven't even made a proposal yet."

Hisana huffed heavily as he peeled her shirt back, lifting her and placing her on the couch and sliding on top of her, his body over her own, his tie dangling as he moved his lips down to her chest.

Hisana's hands wrapped in his hair, and she bit her lip, unable to stop the tiny gasp that his movements elicited. His fingers trailed up her now upturned skirt, rough fingertips against soft skin, making her shudder as he went farther up into the apex of her thighs, causing her to let out a mew of pleasure.

As his fingers work against Hisana's best interests, she tried not to rock into the sensations as he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Hisana…" he growled, sliding deeper, making her shudder "I'll make a deal with you…"

She almost fainted when his other hand reached up to grab her breast, tweaking her gently. "What?" she stammered, at wits end – his thumb was…oh…

"You will give me…anything that I want…" he purred.

"What?" she asked again, unable to stop from repeating herself.

"Anything." he growled as her legs wrapped around his back as he unbuckled his belt and slid his pants down, entering her slowly, causing her to whimper from want. "And I will give you your merger and your algorithm…"

She almost cried in frustration when he stopped moving, her hands clawing against him.

"I…I…" she gasped, unable to think. "I don't…I don't know."

"How about I make you know?" he hissed, and began moving hard and fast against her, and she was unable to hide the pleasure that slid across her face, her whole body shuddering against his.

"Yes!" she yelped, her fingers dragging into his back when he hit a particularly sweet spot, causing him to grin beneath his trailing black bangs.

"What was that?" he replied, his face smug as he ceased moving, causing her to buck against him impatiently.

"Please…" she murmured, her hips rocking against his own as he ducked his head to bite his lip, unable to hide his reaction to her erotic movements.

"Please what?" he replied, hoarsely. "Please Byakuya fuck me?" he growled, his teeth biting her neck and pinching the skin, hard, causing her to squirm. "Tell me…" he hissed his hands popping the rest of the buttons on her shirt as he slid his large hands up her tiny torso. "Say…my…name." he growled, peeling her legs from around him and pushing them backwards towards her head, causing her to gasp as he shifted gently against her, causing her to whimper.

"Ple..please…Byaku…Byakuya!" she yelped, her eyes shut tight, her face flushed, her hair mussed and falling from its ponytail.

"Please what?" he said, almost unable to restrain himself any longer. She felt…so good against his body.

"Please…" was all she could murmur.

"Tell me…" he growled.

A sudden crack from the door made him look up, as a security guard kicked it in, the frosted glass cracking and shattering onto the hardwoods, a small swat team of officers with guns drawn staring at Byakuya, Hisana beneath him, her legs almost at his shoulders, connected in a most intimate manner.

"Oh…shit." Renji whispered, his eyes peering from behind the frozen officers, Byakuya's face caught in an expression of anger.

"We'll talk about this later, Hisana." He said, pulling away from her and zipping up his pants quickly, dropping his blazer over her as he ran his hands through his hair.

* * *

"Officers, how may I help you?"

Hisana's face was the color of her red shirt as she hurriedly tried to put herself back together, her makeup smeared as she kept Byakuya's blazer around her and scurried out of the office and into the elevator, Renji, Shuhei, and Toushiro's eyes following her as she made a rapid retreat.

Talk about the walk of shame.

She didn't think she breathed until she got in the elevator, his words reverberating around her head.

We'll talk about this later…we'll talk about this later.

A flustered Hisana hailed a cab and arrived back at her loft, his coat, smelling of his Armani Code cologne still hanging on her shoulders.

Rukia opened the door for her, an eyebrow raised at her disheveled appearance. "You got a package." she said, handing her a large box.

She dropped the blazer and tried to straighten herself up while her sister stared, yanking her keys out she slit the packing tape on the box open and lifted out a long deep purple dress, strapless, a silky wrap accompanying it, along with a pair of Jimmy Choo strappy heels. A single note was taped to the dress, from a hand and a pen she was becoming all too familiar with.

'_Eight o'clock – your loft, I'll pick you up.' _

A single, elaborate 'B' was emblazoned on the stationary, and Hisana's breath caught in her throat.

"How the FUCK does that bastard know where I live?!" she shrieked, stomping towards her room in a fury.

A knock on the door made Rukia turn, and she opened it, Ichigo standing there with a single rose. "Damn, is that for me?" he said, nodding towards the purple dress that Rukia now stroked as she laid it back in the box.

"No, it's a gift for Hisana." She said, a smirk on her face.

Ichigo walked over and flipped the note into his hands, his finger running over the elaborate stationary, and walked to the bar, his hands sliding over a wine glass as he poured an older red for himself and sat down on the couch, Rukia sidling up next to him.

"What's wrong?"

"That mother fucker's stepping up his game." He growled. "It's time we evened the playing field."

"How?"

"Can you find me the number for Hollow Corp? I need to talk to Aizen."

**A/N: Just FYI…**

**Recipe for Sex on Wallstreet:**

**Add one cup of Byakuya, mix with Hisana, add a drop of Ichigo and an dash of Aizen flavored evil megalomaniac, and let it sit for fifteen minutes.**

**The result: the plot thickens**

**Lyrics:**

**Uh huh, this my shit**

**All the girls stomp your feet like this**

**Few times I've been around this track**

**And it's not just gonna happen like that**

**Cuz I ain't no hollaback girl, I ain't no hollaback girl**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is heavily revised, and I like it MUCH more this way. The previous chapter was kind of scatterbrained. It's the same chapter, but with some things cut out. Still it's nine pages long, so the length shouldn't be a problem :)**

**By the way! Thank you so much for all the reviews! Almost forty reviews for only seven chapters! And Dinah-Dagger, I can't wait to see the artwork :) I was sooo excited when I realized someone wanted to draw something from this story!!**

**In this chapter: Black lines do not indicate M, this is the first chapter with multiple POVs, because it takes place at a party it was hard to put all the characters together at once, so lines indicate a change in view point. It flows pretty nicely, they're just there to help it move along. Many new characters appear… R/R!**

**Suggested listening, "Scandalous" by Miss-teeq**

**Chapter Seven: So, so, so scandalous**

The first thought that crossed Hisana's mind in the span of time that it took her to slip on the seductive and luxurious purple sheath Byakuya had sent her, was "femme fatale", followed subsequently with a catty "rawr" as she turned to look at herself in the mirror. The dress' fabric hugged her curves and accentuated her bottom and breasts, her fingers trailing over her décolletage, manicured tips trailing down the fabric, past her hips. The back dipped down into a scandalous 'v', the creamy flesh above her rump revealing the tiny tattoo of flowers and vines trailing into the expanse of fabric below.

She pulled her hair into a sloppy French twist, her neck like a swan's, her diamond earrings and pendant glittering in the dim light of her bathroom. Spritzing on a little of her favorite Very Irresitible Givenchy perfume, she twirled excitedly, her hands above her head as she spot checked herself at the last minute for mistakes.

She froze, hands on her waist. Did she just _twirl excitedly_? Why the fuck was she excited about going anywhere with that sonufabitch?!

Lips creasing into a frown, Hisana grabbed a clutch from her nightstand and dabbed a little concealer under her eyes, then strutted out, her strappy sandals stopping out a rhythm to the soft 'swish, swish' of her dress. The clock read 7:55 PM as she prowled out of her bedroom and into the hallway, the elevator dinging as she pushed the call button, Rukia's eyes following her as she swished out of the loft amidst the sounds of "the Golden Girls" playing on their High Definition plasma TV in the loft living room.

The clunk of the elevator's closing doors was a signal for Rukia. She darted out of her seat and into her sister's room, rummaging through her briefcase, discarded and left to lie on the bed.

"Shit" she whispered, her thumbs fingering through the documents, the click of a key in the lock making her jump.

"What're you doing?" a voice came, from behind her.

She turned to see Ichigo and another tall man behind him standing in the doorway, shadowed by the way they blocked the hallway's light.

"Rukia, may I introduce Ichimaru Gin?" Rukia shook hands nervously with the tall silver haired man standing behind Ichigo, a strange grin on his face. "He will be accompanying us to dinner and the party later this evening. Go get ready, or we'll be late."

Rukia nodded and gulped at Ichigo's command, hurriedly running to change into her red dress, placing a headband in her hair to pull back the wisps that fell around her face, and dashing into the living room where the two men lurked like gangsters beneath the moonlight pooling through the large windows.

Gin smirked again, and Ichigo placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her out, his warm fingers reassuring in the waning light as they stepped into the foyer, the windows disappearing as she turned and locked the door behind her.

Her heels clunked nervously as they walked out the back door of the building, Ichigo handing a twenty to the doorman who had disabled the alarm for them. Grabbing Rukia's hand in his own, he gave it a squeeze as she followed along behind them, Gin leading the way to a black Mercedes parked in the alley.

"Ladies first" he purred, the door opening to the back seat.

Rukia slid into the car and was greeted by the astonished look of the other passenger sitting next to her.

"Ran..Rangiku!" she squeaked, her eyes opening wide as Ichigo slid into the passenger seat, Gin joining him on the driver's side.

"Yo, Rangiku." Ichigo said with a smile, his hand raising in recognition, "I haven't seen you since we graduated!"

She smiled and glanced at Gin, his eyes watching her in the rearview mirror, and she blushed, turning away.

Gin pulled the Mercedes out of the alley, sliding into traffic with ease and a few rude gestures. The four of them soon found themselves making their way downtown, where Gin parked the car and gave the keys to a valet, then led them inside an intimidating building made of intense black marble.

The double doors opened to reveal a beautiful dinner table set for four inside the mansion. "The Vanderbilt's used to own this house." Gin said with a smile, pulling Rangiku's chair back as Ichigo did the same for Rukia.

"So, Mr. Kurosaki," Ichimaru said with a purr, "I hear you may be interested in my business proposal."

"That I am." Ichigo said, lifting his glass of wine in a toast. "Please…tell me all about it."

* * *

Hisana frowned as she sat next to Byakuya in the exquisite Bentley he had pulled up in, its black leather seats warm and comfortable, the clean look of the stainless steel interior shining in the flashing neon lights making her want to reach out and touch it, just to prove that it wasn't perfect. Wasn't perfect – just like the façade her employer put on for the press. 

They pulled onto a swank, crowded, pulsing street full of cameras and celebutantes, Byakuya stepping out and dropping his keys with the valet as he walked around to escort Hisana out of the car. She held out her hand and he took it, lifting her gently out of the car, her shoes making little noise on the asphalt as he gave her his arm, which she took gently and followed him, cameras and reporters noisily interrupting their silent walk.

"Smile" Byakuya hissed, his eyebrows creased into a furrow as he turned to address the reporters.

"Mr. Kuchiki! Who is the young lady with you tonight? This party is for your father, is it not?"

"Miss, miss, your name!"

"Excuse me, who are you wearing, Mr. Kuchiki?"

"Armani" Byakuya replied, edging Hisana away from the reporters.

"Mr. Kuchiki, is this your fiancé? Your father said you were making an announcement about your pending engagement with the Fultons!"

"Are you the heir to the Fultons?" another voice shouted, the cameras hounding them .

"Please, no more pictures." Byakuya said, smiling.

As he turned into the building, Byakuya's smile vanished as he hurried Hisana away and up the steps of the club in front of them, nodding to the likes of former Mayor Rudy Giuliani and other prominent political and social figures.

Ivanka Trump smiled and waved, and Hisana could have sworn she saw the Hilton sisters in the corner conversing with Mary Kate and Ashley Olsen. Her eyes swam with the amount of formal wear and glittering gems that decorated the general splendor as Byakuya tugged her to the cloak room, checking her bag and asking for a small package that was handed to him.

He slid the man working the cloak desk a 100 dollar bill and tugged Hisana into the room, the door shutting behind them, leaving them amongst thousands of dollars of expensive jackets and furs. Without pretense, Byakuya shoved Hisana backwards into the coats, his elbows pinning her tiny body against his rock hard form, his lips sliding against her neck to her ear, where his tongue darted out to lap at her lobe, making her gasp.

"Now, Hisana" Byakuya growled, his fingers reaching out to catch her cheeks, turning her face so that his eyes met his, his expression serious, "I asked you here for one reason, and one reason only. I know we didn't get to finish…discussing the terms of our agreement…"

She tried to open her mouth but his hand slid scandalously below the back of her dress, caressing the smooth skin of her buttocks, his eyebrows lifting flirtatiously. "No underwear?"

Hisana's faced flushed crimson as she tried to jerk away, his hands pushing her back, gently, his teeth nipping at her neck, "You naughty little minx."

"They would have left…a line" Hisana gasped, as Byakuya slid one hand to the small of her back as the other trailed lower, a low rumble in his throat, making her tremble.

Hisana's hands grasped weakly at his firm biceps, nails clutching tightly at the jacket Byakuya wore, his hands leaving her back to open the package beside him.

"Now, let's seal this agreement." He said, nipping at her mouth as he drove her to distraction, his fingers tugging at her own as he slid something on her left hand, her mouth hanging open as he nibbled at her exposed neck, down into the gap between her breasts.

"Byakuya…" Hisana gulped, her hand sliding up to tangle in his hair, her mouth opening in shock at the diamond winking back at her from her left hand. She shoved him off of her, staring at it.

"What the FUCK is this?!" she shrieked, coats falling to the floor beside her as Byakuya's hand shot over her mouth.

"Shut up!" he demanded, pushing her down to the floor. "Listen to me…" he growled, "You are _mine_ to do with as I _please_. And as of right now, it pleases me for you to be…_engaged _to me."

Hisana bit Byakuya's hand, his muffled curse covered up by her shriek of "WHAT?!" as he tried to push her back down, her dress sliding up to reveal nude thigh highs and stilettos, Byakuya's face grinning as he ran his fingers up her legs, pushing her backwards into the floor, his lips nibbling at her neck.

"Fuck you, fuck you!" she hissed into his ear, tugging on his hair as she tried to push him away.

"You know, I think we need to put that mouth of yours to better use." Byakuya grinned devilishly, eyes laughing. "I can't exactly walk outside when you've got me so…riled up."

Hisana bit her lip, her eyes narrowed.

Hell had just frozen over. Fuck.

* * *

Aizen Sousuke walked calmly into the foyer of the party, sliding off his heavy trench coat, his slicked back hair and calm brown eyes glancing around the scene slowly, his feet padding along the floor in polished dress shoes, his entourage following him like shadows, splitting off into various directions as he made his way to the center of the room, tailed only by a single gentleman. 

He waved nonchalantly towards an eager group of balding and middle-aged business men, his smile of greeting thick and plastered falsely on his handsome face, his eyes betraying his expression of benevolence as one of benign hatred.

"Mr. Aizen, it's wonderful to see you at our little soiree this evening!" one of the portly men laughed, his blond hair wiggling along with his jowls as he lifted a glass of wine from a server's hands, some of the deep red liquid splashing like blood onto the polished marble floors.

"I couldn't refuse an invitation from you, my dear Mr. Samuel" he purred, lightly accepting a glass of chardonnay from the same server, who watched him with a slight nervous twitch.

"Wou…would you like some sir?" she asked, timidly, as Aizen's companion turned to face the group, his navy suit setting off his flaming electric blue hair, his ice blue eyes glancing at her sharply.

"No." he grunted, eyes narrowing, and with a flick of his hand, set the tray flying, the expensive glasses shattering on the floor, the whole room silenced as the girl tried to clean up the mess, cutting her finger in the process.

"Really, Grimmjow…" Aizen snarled, lifting his foot carefully from the puddle of wine and stepping aside, the liquid splattered upwards by another foot as a soft hand gripped the girl's elbow and lifted her up, Aizen's face momentarily masked with fury as he stared into the eyes of her rescuer.

"Mr. Kuchiki…I had _no idea_ we had the _honor_." He said, face blank as he retrieved the false smile from before, plastering it on again.

"Are you alright?" Byakuya whispered to the girl, stepping aside to reveal Hisana watching the group coldly, her red lips pouting dubiously.

"Hisana, would you please take this young lady to the restroom and clean her cut?" Byakuya said, smiling in satisfaction as Hisana's face flamed, her shoes clacking loudly on the floors as a hand reached out to catch her elbow.

Hisana whirled, and stared into Aizen's eyes, his fingers trailing down her arm slowly to lift her left hand, the diamond twinkling brilliantly in the chandelier's light. "My, my, my…I'm guessing this is the infamous Ms. Fulton, Mr. Kuchiki?"

A slight cough made the group freeze, Byakuya still holding the serving girl's arm as an almost perfect clone of himself stepped into the circle, the only difference in the two his dark brown hair and the tell-tale signs of age: a slight wrinkle of the brow, deep laugh lines, and a more hollow expression.

"Father" Byakuya growled, his voice barely civil as Hisana stared at him sharply, the older Kuchiki stepping forward to lightly take her hand out of Aizen's grip, turning her like a puppet on string, his hands lifting her left hand to kiss it, his lips pursed into a frown.

"What is this?" he said, his fingers trailing over the gem that twinkled on her finger, his eyes seemingly watching Hisana's, but his eyes glancing toward Byakuya behind her with a deadly gleam.

"Touche, Byakuya." He said, handing her back to Aizen, "Your lady is beautiful, and once again you have sidestepped one of my schemes, the Fultons will not be pleased."

Aizen's smile dimmed substantially, a pleased smirk replacing the fake façade, "Mr. Kuchiki, why don't _you _take that girl to have her hand taken care of. I'm sure your father and I can care for your lady while you are absent."

Byakuya inhaled sharply, outplayed by the two business men before him as he stalked off of the floor, the girl stumbling behind him, fingers dripping wine and blood in a macabre trail behind her.

"Now, Miss, what is your name? I don't believe I caught it." Aizen smiled, waving his hand for another server, who walked over quickly as another person scuttled behind them cleaning up glass and wine.

"Hisana Carel" she replied, eyes watching warily as he lifted the glasses of wine, turning his back and handing one to Grimmjow, who held it like it was his purpose in life, a wide grin on his face as he checked out Hisana from head to toe, his eyes undressing her and making her flush angrily.

"What…" she began, but was cut off as Aizen finished fumbling with the drinks to hand her a glass of red wine, the color slightly off from that of his own, her lips raising the glass and swirling it, the red color leaving a spot of light beside her on the floor tinted the same shade. Taking a sip, she hardly noticed when Byakuya's father stalked away towards a tall blond woman across the room, his fingers gripping her elbow and pulling her into the shadows as Aizen escorted her towards a booth in the back corner with a view of the main entrance doors.

"Now, Miss Hisana, allow me to introduce myself." Aizen purred, Grimmjow standing beside the booth and leaning against the walls, his ice blue eyes catching Aizen's and nodding slightly at the expression he saw there.

"I am Aizen Sousuke, the owner and CEO of Hollow Corporation, I suppose you've heard of me?"

"It is regrettable but I must say that I haven't heard that much about you, although I do follow your business's progress, sir." Hisana replied, her face guarded -- she had heard plenty about Aizen Sousuke, and not all of it she liked.

* * *

The cold air shot into the room as Ichigo and his party stepped inside, the smell of snow and the shivering of guests making them look towards the draft, important faces smiling in recognition at the small group as they entered the room. 

Gin glanced furtively across and blatantly balked when he saw Aizen across the room, pulling Ichigo, Rangiku, and Rukia into a shadowed, crowded corner by the bar, Ichigo's eyes following his direction and widening slightly at what he saw.

Hisana sat on a booth next to Aizen, and he glanced around rapidly to find Byakuya, his eyes flitting over to where the man in question was pushing his way through the throngs towards the girl, his father stalking him cautiously from the shadows, the sinewy blond girl creeping behind him like a cat.

"So do we have a deal?" Gin's voice said, interrupting his reverie.

"Of course. I'll meet you tomorrow at Dock Five to discuss the intimate details. You're sure this guy is reliable?"

"100."

"Then let's take him down." Ichigo replied, watching as Gin, taking Rangiku by the waist, melted away into the crowds and out the front door as quickly as they had arrived, a smirk on his lips.

"I don't like this." Rukia said, her arm wrapping around Ichigo's waist from behind.

"It'll be fine." Ichigo replied, a grin on his face, and raised his eyebrows as Hisana stood up suddenly and swayed, leaning back against the bar like a smug male lion, tail twitching and ready to pounce on anything that intruded in his territory.

* * *

Hisana's head swum as she stood, her stomach lurching as she muttered out a hasty, "Don't feel well" to the men at the table with her, turning quickly towards the restrooms, the crowd preventing her from moving quickly. Her whole body felt hot and sweaty, her hands were shaking. God, she couldn't be drunk this early, not off of one damn drink. 

Leaning against a pillar, she caught sight of Byakuya and his father having a heated argument in the corner, the blond girl she had spotted earlier standing behind the older man, hand on her hips. Dizzy, she walked towards them, her path wobbly and zigzagging as she attempted to make her way across the ballroom.

The blond girl grabbed Byakuya's face, making her cringe as a muffled, "How dare you?" was hissed out over the crowd, the girl's face furious. "I have been groomed for a perfect marriage my entire life, and now you throw this in my face?"

"Yes, Ms. Fulton, now go the fuck away." Byakuya muttered, too low for Hisana to make out as she staggered closer.

The blond shook her head violently and grabbed his face, her lips slamming into his own as a gasp came from the edge of the crowd. Byakuya's eyes jerked away as he saw Hisana standing there, her hands over her mouth swaying as Byakuya shoved the girl away from him and tried to catch the now fleeing Hisana. He was held up by a crowd of paparazzi that had snuck into the building, their flash bulbs almost blinding as the glint of Hisana's purple dress and black hair disappearing towards the front door.

"Dammit!" Hisana hissed as she tripped in her heels in the foyer, not even bothering to pick up her coat and bag. "I don't even like the bastard…why the hell is this making me so angry?" she wiped a tear from her face and yanked off her shoes, the doors opened for her by the attendants.

"Excuse me, Miss Hisana?" a familiar voice said.

She turned to see Aizen once again, standing on the step below her, his hand outstretched.

"Do you need a ride?"

Hisana nodded, not even thinking, and took Aizen's hand, following him down to his black Jaguar, not even seeing Byakuya as he managed to finally reach the doors behind her.

She ducked her head and slid in as Aizen opened the door, buckling her seat belt as he walked to the other side, Grimmjow stepping into the backseat behind her, the tinted windows and glare from cameras trying to vie for pictures of Aizen preventing her from getting a good glance out of the window.

A startled Byakuya stood on the doorstep as Aizen turned and smiled, waving slightly in his direction. A snarl appeared on Byakuya's face as he stepped forward, only to be hounded by photographers.

"Excuse me…Hisana!" he yelled, but it was to no avail.

Grabbing his car keys from the Valet who'd brought his Bentley forward, he stepped in and revved the engine, then pealed off behind the car, his lights flashing as he tried to force himself over.

Hisana blinked wearily, she felt so strange. It wasn't even eleven o'clock and she was so sleepy she could hardly keep her eyes open. Yawning, she leaned against the window.

"Thank you, for offering me a ride Mr…Aizen…" she murmured, her eyes sliding shut as if heavy weights held them down.

"Oh no, Miss Hisana…" Aizen replied, dumping the rest of the contents of the wine glass she still clutched in her fingers out of the window, a small package of white powder dropping out with it, "thank you."

**A/N: Uh oh! The plot thickens again….**

**Lyrics: (I think this song is perfect for Hisana's view of Byakuya…definitely listen to it if you can!!)**

You got me feening and you got me feeling weak  
Listen as I speak cause I'm careful as I creep  
You got me going crazy and you know I can't sleep  
No fortune your moves and you hypnotise me  
You got me trembling like a little baby girl  
You're so special, you're like diamonds and pearls  
You got me spinning and you got me in a twirl  
You're my number one baby and you come to rock my world


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, this is rated M for violence, to a degree, I suppose. Not as bad as 'Beast' for instance – sorry it's taken so long, I've been revising the story as I go, and I felt like I needed to add a little something. :-)**

**Suggested listening: "Lovestoned" by Justin Timberlake (I love this song…:P)**

**Chapter Eight: Lovestoned**

Hisana groggily opened her eyes, her vision blurry as she lifted her hand to her face, barely making out the shape of Aizen's body above her, her body swaying as he carried her…somewhere.

"Mr…Aizen?" she asked, her body bone weary.

"Hmmm?" he replied, looking down at her in a startled fashion, a sadistic grin on his face.

Hisana gasped for breath when she was suddenly thrown through the air, her body colliding with a soft mattress, her face sinking into a pillow as one of her wrists was fastened to the bedpost.

"Wha…whazzgoingon?" she asked, trying to force herself to open her eyes. "What is the meaning…of…this…" she yawned, unable to succeed in her endeavors.

"Ah my dear," Aizen purred, "You are going to tell me everything about Kuchiki Byakuya…as his fiancé you must know quite a bit."

"Can't…tell you anything." Hisana replied, her body aching as his hands reached out and shook her, her head bobbing painfully. "Stop!" she said, her lips feeling like they weren't even attached to her body.

"Oh god…" she whispered, face half smothered by the pillow – she had been drugged.

"I'm afraid I can't" Aizen said. "I will do what I have to, Miss Hisana, to get what I want…and the best part is that you won't even remember that it happened. Grimmjow, please – do what you do best."

"Hello sugar…" a deep, thoroughly male voice whispered in her ear, her whole body shivering.

Hisana shook her head and tried to move, her wrist tugging painfully, she couldn't understand why her hands wouldn't move. "Let me…Byakuya…" she cried, her arm jerking as another pair of hands grasped her tightly and clambered on top of her.

"So, why don't you and I…come to a little understanding…" the man growled, his tongue sliding against her ear, almost making her stomach retch. "You give me what I want…"

"No!" Hisana growled, even half-lucid she knew he was close enough to bite, her teeth sinking into the soft flesh of his cheek, a howl of rage from him echoing in her ears, followed by a harsh blow to her face, her head throbbing as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm afraid he won't be able to hear you, not even when you scream." Aizen said with a smirk, his face hidden from her by shadows.

"No…Byakuya…" she whispered, she didn't even know why she called his name, her hand tugging out once more, only to be smacked back by the mysterious man holding her.

Aizen began to laugh again, but froze when he felt the cold steel of a handgun pressed into the back of his head, the safety clicking "off" with a metallic thunk.

For a moment, the only sound in the room was the haggard sobs of Hisana, the shifting of fabric as the man's weight lifted off of her, the click of another gun, a gun that glinted in the hands she could barely see.

"Excuse me for intruding, Mr. Aizen…" a cold voice murmured, "But you see, I misplaced something that belongs to someone very dear to me, and you seem to have it."

"Why Mr. Kuchiki…" Aizen replied, "I didn't know you took such an avid interest in your son's…_affairs._"

Aizen glared at Grimmjow, the hand holding the Glock 9 faltering slightly and resting at his side, the blood from the bite on his cheek dripping slowly down his arm.

"I am practically handing you my son on a silver platter, Aizen, do not toy with me." He snarled, the gun pressing harder into Aizen's skin, leaving a red mark. "Stand down boy." He hissed, pointing at Grimmjow.

"Very well then, I will have her returned…but mind you…Kuchiki…" Aizen growled, "You had better give me what I want."

"I will deliver, as promised."

Grimmjow's gun slid back into its holster, Kuchiki still holding his warily as Grimmjow reached for Hisana's prone form.

Hisana's handcuffs clinked off and she was tugged off the bed, where she fell to the floor in a pool of purple fabric. "Let's go woman." Mr. Kuchiki said, hauling her to her feet and practically dragging her back to his car.

The driver said nothing as he shoved her in the backseat roughly, her body aching, but she was so tired…

She barely registered the car moving and her body limp against the seat as a clock nearby chimed midnight, lights racing by her like psychadellic visions, her stomach heaving.

The car swerved to a stop and she was lifted by someone, someone familiar. Voices chattered around her, but she could hardly hear what was happening.

Her body hit a comforter, her head hit another pillow. And she slept.

Her head hurt terribly the next morning, her face covered in sheet prints, her hands curled into the softest pillow she'd ever felt in her entire life, her whole body soothed by the fine linens.

Her stomach heaved, and she leaned over and grabbed a plastic trashcan from beside the end table and threw up the contents of her stomach, the whole world shaking in front of her.

"Oh…shit…" she murmured, heaving again, but it was dry, her voice crackly as she hid her head away from the sunlight. Voices rose from below her, shouting, things crashing and breaking.

She hauled her pillow over her head, shaking badly, but not from cold. Keeping it over her ears, which seemed to be ringing, she tottered towards the nearest door, a dark bathroom, and dragged herself inside, pillow and all, into the bathtub, turning on the hot water full blast.

Shivering, she realized that she was no longer wearing her dress, but a long, men's button-up shirt, now wrinkled and soaking wet as she tried to huddle down into the large Jacuzzi tub.

She barely heard someone calling her name as the last of the silky shirt was soaked, her eyes still heavy, her face dropping into the water as it began to spill over the edges, her nostrils barely tipping above the surface.

She didn't even feel the pressure of someone yanking her out of the tub.

"Jesus, she's freezing." She heard a female voice exclaim as she was hauled back to the bedroom, her wet clothes stripped from her body as she dawdled in the realm between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Dammit…that sonufabitch!" a familiar voice snarled, the sound of fabric hitting the ground and soft skin laying against her own damp and shivering skin made her shudder, her whole body quivering.

"Get out!" the voice hissed again, angrily, the sound of feet pattering away leaving her in the darkness again, her body clinging to the hard one that enveloped her like a china doll.

**A/N: A little rough for Hisana…**

**Wait til you see the next chapter, it's one of my personal favorites!! **

**Regardless, I hope you enjoyed, the next few chapters are a lot of plot thickening. Don't forget the recipe… **

**Lyrics: **

_**Those flashing lights come from everywhere**_

_**They way they hit her I just stop and stare**_

_**She's got me love stoned**_

_**Man I swear she's bad and she knows**_

_**I think that she knows**_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's chapter nine :D I hope you enjoy it – once again, it's all plot! I'm working on Chapter 19 right now, so keep looking out for the next chapter:) **

**Chapter Nine: This is why I'm hot**

Ichigo stood next to Gin, his dark sunglasses hiding his face as a jingling sound approached along the dark pavement, the timbers of the dock shuddering under the force of massive footfalls, the dusky light from the rising sun doing nothing to alleviate the mild headache Ichigo had.

Gin was pleasantly smiling, his face almost over eager as Ichigo slid his glasses down his nose to face the man that approached them.

"Mr. Kurosaki and Ichimaru, I presume?" the voice croaked, a thunk of metal hitting wood next to the tall form, a battered sword sticking out of the rotted timbers like some sort of mast on a sinking ship.

Ichigo sized the man up, from his wild spiked hair to his tennis shoe clad feet, a gun holster around his chest, two Desert Eagles sticking out, rough and well worn, their handles quite smooth and obviously well used. An eye patch covered one eye, a vicious looking scar running from his chin to his forehead on the other, his whole body a motley assortment of various wounds, both healed and healing.

"And you are?" Ichigo spouted, incredulously.

"Zaraki Kenpachi. Now who do you want me to kill?"

Ichimaru looked at Ichigo with a shit-eating grin on his face, as he reached into his briefcase. "Half now, half when the job is finished." He said, the bills exchanging hands quickly as Zaraki thumbed through them and checked the light.

"That'll do. Deadline?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair as he shoved the money into a wrap on his chest.

"None, as long as the job gets done properly." Gin said with a smile.

"Very well"

The two men watched Zaraki Kenpachi stalk off into the waxing light of day, his spikey hair casting a wild shadow against the pavement as he headed back towards the warehouses, and disappeared.

"Think it'll work?"

"Byakuya will never know what hit him." Ichigo replied, his smile turning into a smirk of satisfaction.

"And you and I?" Gin said, his toothy grin reappearing.

"Partners. Half and half, of the newly reinvented Shinigami Corporation." Ichigo replied, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it as a damp misty rain began to fall.

"I like the sound of that."

The two turned towards their unmarked car, Gin turning towards a surveillance camera that hovered over them and smiling at the black duct tape covering the lens.

"Let's go" Ichigo said, stepping into the backseat and slamming the door, his leather gloves sliding along the door handle.

"Whatever you say, partner."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! R/R!**

**Lyrics: This song is fun, lol. **

**This is why I'm hot**

**This is why I'm hot**

**I'm hot cuz I'm fly**

**You ain't cuz you're not**

**This is why**

**This is why**

**This is why I'm hot**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Okay, okay… I'm so sorry this has taken so long. College kidnapped my sanity and held it hostage while I studied for two exams, wrote three papers, planned two massive presentations, and in general, still tried to have a small amount of time to sleep in between them all. I'd have to say the fact that I have most of this written is a blessing as well – thank the lord, otherwise I'd be freaking out right now, haha. Black lines inserted as usual.**

**Long authors note today, lol. **

**Suggested Listening: "Bent" Matchbox Twenty**

**Chapter Ten: **

Hisana's eyes opened, almost glued together from the amount of sleepies cling to her eyelids and lashes, her whole body bathed in delicious warmth. She snuggled deeper into it, her body rocking towards its softness, and firmness.

A breathy moan purred into her ear as she squeaked at the feel of someone tugging her towards them, her eyes widening as they stared at the tanned and toned skin of a man's chest, the smell of him awkwardly familiar, her eyes shooting all the way open to glance at the ebony black hair on the head of the person that now suckled on her neck.

Her fingers slid up the toned body grasping his shoulders, fingernails dragging against perfect skin as a large hand slid lower down her body, "Hisana…" a voice called, as she bucked against the hand next to her, the calloused fingers tantalizingly trailing over her skin.

"Byak…uya…" she groaned, her hands following his own.

"Hisana…" the voice called again, almost as if it was from far away. She felt like she was in a warm bathtub, unable to protest the touches laid on her body, unable to really awaken.

"Hisana!" the voice called, something cold splashing over her as she gasped out in shock and anger.

"Just a dream…" she whispered, her head throbbing as she glanced at the tall figure standing next to her bed, his eyes sweeping her body appreciatively.

She blushed when she realized her whole upper body was on display, and she yanked the sheets up around her protectively, turning to stare at Byakuya, his hair rumpled from sleep, his low slung business pants on his hips as he leaned forward.

"Sweet dreams?" he whispered.

"Just fine, thank you." She grumbled, her face blushing red.

"Mm…they didn't sound fine…" He purred sliding his entire body onto the bed.

"Get out of my bed." Hisana grumped, her head still hurting.

"Your bed? Hisana…" he laughed, "I beg to differ my dear, but this bed…is mine."

"Well those dreams had nothing to do with you." She hissed, yanking the covers up tighter as Byakuya's pants hung lower. It wasn't until now that she realized they weren't even buttoned or zipped.

"Oh really?" he said, one eyebrow cocking evilly, "I distinctly recall my name having something to do with it."

"That's imposs…" Hisana began, only to be cut off by Byakuya's lips hitting her own, softly, tenderly. Not his normal passionate and pleasurable consumption. This one had fire in it…slow burning.

* * *

Her stomach thrummed eagerly, betraying her mind as she shook her still pounding head, not even pulling away as he pinned her arms above her head, sliding the sheets away from her body, wiggling out of his pants to lay against her pale skin, his heat almost searing her flesh as she let out a breathless groan.

"Hisssa…na…" he growled, his knees pushing her legs apart, as she wrapped them around his body, one foot sliding his pants down and freeing him of his restraints. He slid forward into her, her whole back arching off the bed as he gently set a slow and painstakingly pleasurable rhythm, his hand snaking between them to touch her, causing her to gasp and hold his body tighter with her legs, his arm still pinning her as she began to mewl breathlessly.

It was too much, she couldn't take it anymore. It was like a tease, only a part of what his normal lovemaking entailed. He was treating her as if she was made of glass, his lips trailing over her skin, like a car hobbyist checking his favorite toy for scratches and dents. She wasn't a picture perfect car, and she didn't want picture perfect sex.

Growling, she rocked into him hard, her whole body shuddering as he gasped in shock, her legs holding him tight inside her as she struggled against his hands.

"Let…me…go!" she groused, and bit him. Shocked, he released his hold and she flipped him, hard, and then straddled him, setting her own pace as she threw her head back while he stared in shock, groans coming from his mouth.

"Now do it right, dammit!" she hissed, and he complied, forcing her into a kneeling position and entering her roughly from behind, every stroke heating her insides and making her let out hoarse screams.

"Harder…" she cried, her fingers digging into the mattress, his whole body pushing into her as she spread her legs wider and bent down to let him hit a better angle, her body shuddering and crying out as they reached their pinacle, he letting out a breathy shout, his weight crashing down onto his arms, shaking on either side of her body, her skin soaked in sweat.

"God…" she panted, his body slick against her own, a knock on the door causing him to jump.

"Master Byakuya, is everything alright?" a female voice called, and he let out a hoarse "Uh huh" from where he shuddered above her, letting her flop down onto the bed as he lay down beside her, afternoon sun spilling through the windows.

Her arms flopped lazily above her head as he slid down onto the pillow his arm pulling her close to him as she let out an "Eeep!" of surprise.

"Never…" he hissed in her ear, his voice dark, "Get near Aizen again, do you hear me?" he growled, his hand tightening on her abdomen.

"I don't see why that is any of YOUR business." Hisana yelped, pulling away from him, only to have him pin her beneath him once more, her struggles only exciting him.

"Hisana…you must not forget that for the purposes of this engagement you are my fiancé and I will do what I see fit when it concerns you."

"I am not your fiancé you ass!" she shrieked, kicking her legs from beneath his knees.

"You agreed to it last night…" he growled, her whole body shuddering as he leaned in to kiss her neck. "You could have been killed…" he grumbled, his voice a little softer.

Her glare turned a shade lighter, her face blushing slightly as his lips nibbled on her neck.

"Now say it…" he hissed, his hands sliding to her nether regions causing her to buckle beneath him.

"Say what?" she asked, feigning obliviousness.

"Say you're my fiancé." He growled.

"Never…"

"Very well then, I'm afraid…I shall have to punish you."

Swiftly, he entered her again, and she cried out in pleasure as he stopped once he had sheathed himself completely, her already worn muscles stretching against him and making him groan.

"Now tell me…" he said, rotating his hips slightly as she murmured something unintelligible against his shoulder, her hips jerking against his own, two fingers tweaking her breasts as she rolled her head back into the pillow, biting her own lip.

He pulled out and gave a shallow thrust, lifting her legs up behind her head, bending her backwards, her mouth opening in shock.

"Yessss…" she gasped as he pushed her legs back, rocking hard into her again.

* * *

"Why thank you…" he said, laughing, pulling out and leaving her unfinished on the bed, and turning towards the shower.

"WHAT?!" Hisana shrieked sitting straight up.

"I said, 'Say you're my fiance' and well…you said yes." He said, laughing, "Oh, and by the way, Hisana…you don't live in your flat anymore, I had all your things moved here."

He ducked behind the door just as a paper weight came flying towards his head, putting a dent in the bead board on the ancient looking surface.

"FUCK YOU BYAKUYA!" she shrieked, her whole body trembling with anger as she jumped out of the bed behind him.

"Certainly" he smirked, ducking her blows and hoisting her over his shoulder, then carrying her into the bathroom where he slammed the door and locked it behind them, her muffled screams of protests turning into screams of pleasure.

**A/N: Risque… **

**LOL! Read and review :) **

_If I fall along the way  
Pick me up and dust me off  
And if I get too tired to make it  
Be my breath so I can walk_

_If I need some other love  
Give me more than I can stand  
And when my smile gets old and faded  
Wait around I'll smile again_

_Shouldn't be so complicated  
Just hold me and then  
Just hold me again_

_Can you help me I'm bent  
I'm so scared that I'll never  
Get put back together_

_You're breaking me in  
And this is how we will end  
With you and me bent_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Don't worry anonymous :) I feel like I have to put some "filler" so to speak – it's kind of relationship development for Bya/Hisa, and also keeps the story moving forward without it all happening in the space of one week, haha. Black line is a scene break :)  
**

**Suggested Listening "Side of a Bullet" by Nickelback**

**P.S. This is a present for everyone who waited so long ;) **

**Chapter 11: Side of a Bullet**

Aizen lifted his cigar from his mouth, the smoke blowing in lazy circles about his head as he watched Gin enter the office, his shoes trailing in a faint smell of fish docks and salt water.

Quirking an eyebrow, he slid his hand into his desk drawer and glanced at the Colt pistol glistening in the morning sunlight, his fingers sliding over the cold metal confidently. Standing, he clicked its silencer into place and slid the gun into the concealed pocket in his jacket, following Gin's silver hair around the lobby as he performed his usual fastidious tidy-up before the office officially opened to traders and hopeful investors alike.

Aizen waited, tidying his desk, eyes glancing over a merger proposal from another, smaller, weaker company – Aranccar Ltd., Incorporated, where his newest and most efficient "assistant" Grimmjow, had come from. The owner of the company, Ulquiorra Schiffer… now he was a tough nut to crack. He wasn't exactly sure where he stood on the fuel embargo that Congress was toying with at the moment, but he knew that he had the political backing to easily sway opinions in Hollow Corporation's favor.

Standing and stretching luxuriously, Aizen rumpled his messily slicked back hair to fall untidily around his handsome face, sliding his glasses off before he made his move. Grimmjow stood at the door to Gin's office, blocking his view of Aizen's movements through the giant tempered glass doors that framed Aizen's impressive office suite.

"Gin?" Aizen called, his footfalls muffled on the plush white carpet of his vice president's office, his face coming into view from behind Grimmjow's body as he motioned for his assistant to step to the side.

"Yes sir?" Gin replied, his face stretching into his usual characteristic smirk of sedition, his silver hair obscuring his eyes from view.

"I have something to discuss with you," Aizen said, a carefree smile on his face.

Gin relaxed visibly, audibly letting out a tiny sigh as he placed his feet on his massive desk, his fingers trailing along the edge of the scrolled wood. "Of course, I am your sounding board, what would you like to talk about?"

"I would like to talk about your position at this company" Aizen began, pulling a cigarette from a lapel pocket as Gin offered him a light. Taking it and puffing slowly, Aizen smiled. "You have been with me for how long, Gin?"

"Five years, sir."

"Five years of loyal, devoted, service?" Aizen replied, his eyebrow lifting again.

Gin froze, his eyes opening slightly as he glanced at Aizen, "Of course sir, I would never dream of betraying Hollow Corporation."

"I didn't think so, but you see Gin, I have heard, from quite the reliable source" he tilted his head, Grimmjow's smirk from behind the nearest door, his vibrant blue hair glinting in the light from the windows, "That you have been doing something very naughty behind my back."

"And that's why…" Aizen said, with a sigh, "I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go, Gin."

Faster than Gin could move, Aizen whipped out his gun, firing a single shot into Gin's torso, in shock, Gin staggered backwards, falling heavily on the white carpet, his eyes rolling back into his head as blood seeped into the white carpet, staining it beyond repair.

"Grimmjow…" Aizen purred, "Clean that up."

Grimmjow nodded, turning to his work as Aizen stepped towards the blood spattered windows and looked down below at the busy streets of New York City.

"And by the way, I hope you like your new office."

Grimmjow smirked as he lifted the now suffocating Gin onto his shoulders and walked towards the trash chute at the end of the hall, hefting the body down the dark tube.  
Meanwhile, Aizen leaned back into Gin's plush chair and calmly placed a call to Stanly Steamer, requesting a clean up of a red-wine spill later that day, then phoned the concierge downstairs while glancing at the massive windows. It seemed he was in desperate need of Windex.

* * *

Rukia pursed her lips as she fidgeted in her seat, her hair coiffed perfectly, not a strand out of place, her elegant French twist revealing her pale-as-snow skin to the light streaming in from the office windows. 

Ichigo had been silent, moodily so, all morning. She watched the phone, her nerves on tenterhooks, tapping her pencil and biting at her manicured nails, her heels clacking nervously on the hardwoods beneath her feet.

The phone rang, and she jumped sky high, her breathing accelerated as she knocked over her entire cup of pencils and pens, paperclips falling across the floor as she reached for the receiver.

"Shinigami Industries, this is Rukia speaking, how may I help you?" she gasped, her heart thudding heavily in her chest.

"I need to speak to Ichigo" the raspy voice replied, making her shudder.

"Sir, I'm afraid the President is busy at this time…he's in a meeting with his board of Trustees" she replied, nervously repeating her code phrase.

"Then let him know that his flight has been cancelled, he knows where to reach me, Ms. Rukia."

"Thank you for calling, have a nice day." She replied, robotically, carrying the message, hurriedly scribbled on a scrap piece of "While you were Out" paper, and slid through Ichigo's solid wood doors, where he sat anxiously in his desk. He looked up at her, his hands over his face, orange hair peeking out from between his fingers.

"A message" she said, her heels echoing in the large room as he pulled the blinds shut on all sides.

He took it and read it, his eyes whirling over the paper far more times than the simple two lined message could possibly constitute.

"Shit…" he hissed, slamming the paper down as he leaned his forehead against the window, his eyes peering out of the blinds.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked, her voice quiet.

"I can't say…but I'm going to be taking a long lunch, cancel all my appointments for the rest of the afternoon, and inform no one of my departure. If they ask, I've gone home sick, you got that?"

She nodded again, her face pale.

"Also, I need you to find Rangiku, we've got a little problem."

"Yes sir"

"And Rukia?" he asked, hands twitching irritably. She stepped forward, her lips whispering out a quiet "Yes?" into the still room.

Ichigo pinned her legs against the desk, his lips crushing into her own, making her gasp in delight. "Stay safe." He murmured, his lips sliding away from her own.

He reached into his desk and pulled out a Mangum revolver, sliding it into a holster under his suit coat. Rukia bit her lip as she ran to the closet and reached for something else.

"Ichigo…" she handed it to him, and he looked up startled.

"Where did you get one these?" he asked, holding the military issue Keflar vest at arms length.

"Just put it on." She whispered, then turned and left.

If Ichigo wondered where Rukia had gone when he left the office, his dress shoes making little noise on the floors in the hallway, he didn't say, but he knew that his heartstrings tugged painfully when he heard a tiny sob come from the women's restroom as he stepped onto the elevator.

**A/N: Does this satisfy :) ? R/R please!! **

**Lyrics:**

_Uncle Sam taught him to shoot  
Maybe a little too well  
Finger on the trigger, loaded bullet  
He hit the stage so full of rage  
And let the whole world know it  
Six feet away, they heard him say  
"Oh God, don't let him pull it"_

_Please God, don't let him pull it  
How could you put us through it?  
His brother watched you do it_

_How could you take his life away?  
(What made you think you had the right?)  
How could you be so full of hate?  
(To take away somebody's life)  
And when I heard you let him die  
And made the world all wonder why  
I sat at home and on my own,  
I cried alone_

_And scratched your name  
On the side of a bullet_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Once again, sorry for the wait. I swear, I'm so glad I'm not taking four history classes next semester, I think I would jump off of a very small bridge.**

**Very small, as in, hopefully I wouldn't die, maybe just break something, lol – I like being alive. Black lines are scene breaks. Also, as to the question of what Kuchiki Industries, Hollow Corporation, and Shinigami Corporation do:**

**Kuchiki Industries: This is a faux company, it covers up an underground operation to spike the prices of ethanol to keep oil in vogue.**

**Hollow Corporation: Aizen Sousuke's baby, Hollow Corp. is another oil competitor, it wants to absorb the entire fuel industry (like a Hollow, it's always hungry).**

**Shinigami Industries: Alternative fuel, Ichigo's company wants to make ethanol and other alternate fuels like biodiesel more affordable, and more profitable. Ichigo is trying to merge with Kuchiki Industries in an attempt to discover the algorithm and some of the insider perks to make his company more profitable in the long run. **

**Arrancar Ltd.: another company in the Oil Industry, but a smaller one. They are attempting to use Hollow Corporation's backing to make themselves more widely known. **

**Anyways, more plot! Enjoy! Suggested listening: "Paralyzer" by Finger Eleven**

**Chapter 12: Paralyzer**

Byakuya frowned at the noise echoing around his suite, his head throbbing slightly as he leafed through the paperwork that Hisana had left him at the office on his oversized desk. Hisana was, at this point in time, still asleep, her body sprawled messily across the tangled sheets of his king sized bed, a thought that made him smirk.

A chime from his intercom interrupted his musings, and he turned to answer it. "Yes, Momo?" he asked, pleasantly, mind still dawdling somewhere else.

"Mr. Kuchiki, your father is here to see you."

Byakuya's smirk faded into a grimace of distaste, as he responded with a monotonous, "Send him in please."

The click of the door handle turning made Byakuya sit up straight, crossing his hands as he leaned back in his chair.

This meeting would be on his terms.

Not his father's.

The tall, aged version of Byakuya entered the room, the only difference between the two men the deep brown color of Byakuya's father's hair, speckled with gray. Their gray eyes were the same, each staring the other down as Byakuya motioned for his father to have a seat.

"Father" he said, nodding, standing to pour two glasses of brandy, because it was only polite. It was a shame he didn't have any poison though, he contemplated, as his fingers clenched the glasses tightly.

"Byakuya…" his father began, crossing his legs as he sank into one of his son's plush leather arm chairs, "I am planning on selling my stock in Kuchiki Industries."

"Oh?" Byakuya replied, his heart almost pounding out of his chest. Now this was a variable he had not predicted.

"I grow tired of the fuel industry, and wish to move on to other, more pleasurable pursuits." He said, his hand waving sagely in the air.

"I see." Byakuya replied, "Father, you are aware that you own thirty-five percent of the active stock in circulation for this company?"

"I am aware of the fact, despite my penchant for not attending your board meetings."

"And you have already found a buyer for this stock? I must admit, that's akin to insider trading…father." Byakuya replied, scathingly.

"If you must know, yes, I have found a new buyer for the stock, and a new board member for your company. I'm sure you will be quite satisfied, you see."

"And that is?"

"Aizen Sousuke, from Hollow Corporation."

* * *

Hisana frowned as she checked the online status of the DJIA and NASDAQ, her eyes scanning the multiple listings of stock price on the ticker tape.

Kuchiki Industries was at ninety dollars a share, an exorbitant amount of money to pay for a single stock in such a booming company, Hollow Corporation stock had dropped, Shinigami Industries was maintaining a steady price margin. Her eyes calculated rough quarter totals in her head, her eyes staring a little too hard at the push that Kuchiki seemed to be making to keep its stock skyrocketing upwards.

"When is it going to drop?" she asked, eyes watching the statistics. As if her words were a cue, suddenly, thirty-five percent of Kuchiki Industries stock went up for sale, and she could almost hear the screams on Wallstreet as people scurried to buy into it.

"Shit…" she whispered, this had insider trading written all over it.

She dialed her broker hurriedly, face flushed.

"Ukitake?!" she gasped, when he answered, angry screams from people behind him clamoring for the stock disrupting her, "Buy it! Buy! I want all of it!"

"All of what? Kuchiki?!"

"Yes! As much as you can get, sell the others, go for it."

"Very well, but I'm going to have to pull some strings."

"Well do it fast, dammit."

Kuchiki watched her stocks drop onto the market, people clammering for stock in Shinigami Corporation as her ten percent distracted buyers from Kuchiki momentarily as her stock gradually moved from one company to the other. She grinned evilly as first twenty, then twenty-five percent of the company's stock liquidated right into her accounts, the other ten percent dwindling away amongst various buyers and investors, and to her astonishment, five of it purchased by Hollow Corporation.

"Now that…is unusual…"

* * *

Aizen slammed his fist into the desk, biting a knuckle as he watched the Stock Exchange update for the day. He knew he should have made the private transaction elsewhere, or used some sort of blackmail to force Byakuya's father into swaying some of what Kuchiki Industries had to say.

"Fuck." He snarled, pulling out a cigarette.

Staring into his office, he growled when Ulquiorra knocked on the door, his expression more than a little concerned. "Aizen, you have a visitor."

Aizen nodded, and the man behind Ulquiorra almost stooped to get through the door, his spiked hair jingling with tiny bells just barely missing the door frame. The business suit he wore revealed broad shoulders. Aizen nodded, and he sat down, a smile on his face.

"Sousuke Aizen, I presume?" he asked, his voice rough and sardonic.

"I am he."

"Good, I'm here to offer you some information."

"Is that so, Mr…?"

"Kenpachi, Zaraki Kenpachi."

**A/N: Oooohhh…**

**The plot thickens, again.**

**Lyrics:**

_**Well I'm not paralyzed**_

_**But I seem to be struck by you**_

_**I wanna make you move**_

_**Because you're standing still**_

_**If your body matches what your eyes can do**_

_**You'll probably move**__**right through me**_

_**On my way to you**_


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ugh – I feel like such a slacker this week. It's been the week from hell though – pulled the muscles in my back from my lower lumbar bones up to my shoulder blades. Talk about the pain of all pains. I think being eaten by zombie hordes may be preferable to inexorable back pain. I haven't been able to walk for three days without stooping. I'm like an old woman…. I'm ONLY TWENTY – UGH – I already have arthritis and back pain and…Acid Reflux…stupid hiatal hernia. I'm falling apart. It's all downhill from here y'all. **

**Damn intramural sports. **

**Anyways – grades are better and pain pills are great, so I feel better! New Forgetmenot should be posted tonight, black lines inserted as usual.**

**Suggested listening: "Figured you Out" Nickleback **

**Chapter 13: Very Superstitious  
**  
Byakuya sighed heavily as she stepped through his doorway, his eyes swimming in the light from the nearby kitchen, his shoes slipping off as he stripped down to his boxers in the foyer, walking into his laundry room, dodging around one of his maids as she passed him his favorite pair of workout pants.

Sliding them on, he padded barefoot into the lit kitchen, a forgotten bowl of cereal and spoon lying on the island, the stainless steel refrigerator's door hanging slightly open. Glancing at the soggy cereal, he reached for the box and another bowl, pouring himself a helping. He reached for another spoon and ate, numbly.

He had almost watched his company crash and burn on Wallstreet today, and it made him feel sick. Despite the fact that he was from a wealthy family, and unfortunately had to admit that he was truly a product of his father's loins (a fact he loathed despite the fact that he knew his good looks and business sense were attributes inherited from said paternal figure) most of his luxuries today were purchased by his own investments, and relied heavily on those investments to stay on solid ground.

It would certainly make headline news if Kuchiki went under to a company like Hollow Corporation, or declared bankruptcy. He would never live it down, and he refused to live under the thumb of Aizen Sousuke, who now held five percent of his stock.

"Dammit…" he spat, the bowl slipping from his fingers and shattering against the floor. He hadn't even realized his hands were shaking.

"Mr. Kuchiki?" a voice asked, and he turned, one of the many staff from the household staring at him, his black pants soaked and smelling of milk, cereal adorning the floor.

"I'll clean it up." He said, turning to reach for a rag next to the sink, but it was snatched from him.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I think you should rest, you seem to have had a bad day." She interjected, forcefully.

Mouth open, Byakuya turned as if in a trance and walked towards the back staircase, running his hands through his hair, his fingers tracing the five-o-clock shadow that made his face look haggard. Groaning, he stepped into his suite, barely even glancing into the bedroom where a single light revealed a person sitting in the shadows, reading.

Recognizing Hisana, Byakuya smiled faintly as he walked into the master bath, stripping completely and climbing into the scalding hot shower, the water shocking his skin and turning it bright red as he just stood there, breathing in the steam. It was nice to come home to her smiling – well, most of the time scowling and shouting, but adorably-cute-pouting face.

Toweling himself dry, he stepped out of the bathroom into complete darkness, the bedside table's light had gone dark. Faintly making out what he thought to be Hisana's shape lying on the left side of the bed, he sat down on the other, the mattress sinking against his familiar weight, and laid back, still only wearing the towel, his abdominal muscles rippling as he reached up to touch the head board.

Something suddenly loomed in his face and he let out a muffled yell as a pillow was pushed down over his eyes. Someone forcefully grabbed his hands and tied them tight to the bedpost, and he struggled to breathe as they forced a blindfold around his damp head, yanking the pillow back as he inhaled a massive amount of air, his lungs heaving.

* * *

"What the…" his words were cut off by a kiss, and he let out a groan as the hands, now small and familiar, no longer intimidating and powerful, yanked his towel away.

"Hello Mr. Kuchiki…" Hisana's voice purred, her tongue right next to his ear as he let out a yelp as she twisted one of his nipples, hard, making him buck beneath her.

"Hisana!" he yelped, feeling her breath on his groin, her lips trailing over his hips, her mouth lingering, lips almost touching the tip, his whole body aching.

"You know…Byakuya…" she purred, her tongue sliding out to just barely touch the sensitive skin, a groan of disappointment from him making her smirk devilishly, "I think you owe me something."

"And…that would be what?" he yelped, her lips closing around his tip, his breath hitching hard in his throat.

She suckled lightly, a laugh in her throat making her tongue shake as she slid backwards with a satisfied grin, then took him all the way into her mouth, his whole body rocking upwards.

Two or three slow bobs later, she had him panting in her hands, unable to do anything but feebly try and push himself upwards with his legs. Smiling eagerly, she let her fishnet clad legs scrape against his own as she mounted him, the gasp of shock on his face mirrored on her own, his shock, her pleasure.

She rocked down and swirled her hips, "Now Mr. Kuchiki…I think you give tell me something…"

"Any…anything, just move!" he hissed between clenched teeth, his face taut.

"Oh really?"

"Yes…anything!"

"Even 25 of your company?" she murmured, muffling his shock with a powerful thrust of her hips, making a semi-lucid – "Huh?" escape his mouth.

"Twen…twen…twenty…five?" he gasped hoarsely as she set a comfortable and punishing rhythm. "Absurd, five maybe…but twe….twenty five!" he yelped.

"Mmmmm…what a shame…" she gasped, her own breath hitching as she rocked faster, her stomach coiling tightly as she pulled him deeper. "You see…"

He almost howled when she turned around, her butt cheeks resting against his toned stomach, the position so much deeper than the one before, making his whole body betray him.

"You see, Mr. Kuchiki…I believe I'm almost an equal partner in your…company…now…"

"What?" he gasped, his mind on a million things other than business, mainly on how to flip this minx beneath him and teach her a lesson.

"That's right…I bought twenty-five percent of your share holdings today…" she almost screamed, her pinnacle crashing down as she held tightly to his legs, his own climax mirroring and mixing with her own as she sagged wearily, her hair dusting his knees.

"Hisana…" he groaned, his hands tugging piteously at the bonds.

She turned slowly and untied him, lifting the blindfold off of his eyelids, his gray orbs mildly stunned. Now freed, he grabbed her waist and held her tightly, pushing her backwards into the pillows and sliding his own body atop of her own.

* * *

"You saved…my company, you damned dirty extortionist." He panted, his eyes hidden in her neck.

"You owe me…" she grumbled, face mildly flushed.

He laughed and nibbled at her neck. "Sell it back to me." He growled.

"Hell no." she hissed, her body tensing, "You gotta be fucking kidding me, I'm twenty-five percent more of the rich bitch I already was."

"You'll be in more danger if you keep the shares…" he growled, seriously.

"I laugh in the face of danger."

"Isn't that nice to know?" a foreign voice interjected, making them both freeze. Turning his head, Byakuya cursed inwardly as he glanced into the doorway and stared into the barrel of a gun, following it upwards to powerful hands, and the slicked back hair of Sousuke Aizen.

**Lyrics:**

_I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While you're looking up at me  
You're like my favorite damn disease_


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Mmm…so Thanksgiving break is over far too early, and this means that this week is going to be hell on earth, including massive papers, quizzes and the nearing of the end of my classes from hades.**

**Yay and urgh at the same time. I need to start writing the fifteen page paper I've been researching. dance squee…railroads, bleh**

**Suggested listening: "Getting away with Murder" Papa Roach**

**Chapter 14: Getting away with Murder**

"Well, well, well…Kuchiki Byakuya…it has been a while hasn't it?" Aizen smirked, his teeth almost fang-like as he leaned against the doorframe, gun still nonchalantly aimed in their direction. "Seems I've caught you with your…pants down."

Hisana growled menacingly from beneath Byakuya. He hadn't moved at all since Aizen had entered the room, blocking her from Aizen with his body.

"How did you get in Aizen?" Byakuya practically spat, reaching for the sheets and pulling them over Hisana's bare frame.

"Ahhh…how often we come to these accusations…my friend, I was let in." Aizen laughed, "You see, it helps to have contacts within your…immediate family."

"I see…so my father put you up to this?" Byakuya grimaced, sitting upright and reaching for his pants. He'd rather not greet Saint Peter at the Pearly Gates in his birthday suit, if it came to that. 

"Don't move." another voice commanded, and Byakuya froze as Hisana yelped behind him. He turned cautiously to see Hisana's sheet wrapped form hoisted into the arms of a giant, his spiked hair almost touching the beams of the bungalow styled room. 

"Thank you, Kenpachi." Aizen said with a smile, "Now, Byakuya, this doesn't have to be unpleasant…why don't we walk into the next room and talk…business?"

Byakuya held his hands out as he reached for his shorts, his own personal hand gun locked in a nearby drawer. He stood no chance of reaching a weapon in time to do anything about it, and with what seemed to be a…professional at his back, it wasn't a good thing to risk. 

"Ah, no" the gruff voice from behind him spoke, "I wasn't talking to you Byakuya."

"Excuse me?" Aizen grunted, his face perplexed as the strange man holding Hisana let out a barking laugh.

"Ah…Aizen, did you really think I'd do what you ask for the price you paid? I'm a mercenary, I go to the highest bidder."

"I was the highest bidder!" Aizen snorted, face red.

"Actually," a male voice coughed from behind Aizen, a gun pointed to the back of the mogul's head, "I paid the highest price."

"I…ICHIGO!" Hisana yelped, clinging tightly to Kenpachi, her head spinning.

Aizen's eyes widened as the situation suddenly turned. He calmly dropped the gun down to waist height, eyes narrowing as he stared at Kenpachi. 

"I paid you all that money for nothing?" he hissed.

"Nah…I'll find something to spend it on." Kenpachi shrugged, a crazed smile on his face.

"Kenpachi, take Hisana and get out of here." Ichigo commanded, "And Byakuya, put some pants on, I'll take care of this dick."

Aizen smirked as Ichigo reached for his gun, flipping it up and pressing it into his shoulder, firing backwards into Ichigo's chest. Hisana screamed as Ichigo's eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed, blood splattering against the wall.

Byakuya dodged as Aizen staggered out of the doorway, his shoulder bleeding and dripping down his arm onto the hall floors, staining his white dress shirt, firing bullets as he went, Hisana scrambling in slow motion from Kenpachi's arms, jumping across the bed and skidding across the hard wood, rug covered floors, skinning her knees in the process.

"Ichigo!" she yelped, lifting his head into her lap. His lips were blue. She smacked him in the face, her small hands attempting to stay the flow of blood from the wound on his chest. "He's not breathing!" she yelped, her tiny fists pounding desperately.

Arms ensconced her from behind and tugged her backwards, away from his body, away from her far too still friend, a red stain spilling from his back and onto the floors, the hand selected woods drinking and staining.

"ICHIGO!" 

Everything spun, colors faded.

"ICHIGO!"

**A/N: Cliffie? **

**Sorry this has taken so long, you'd think with as much fanfiction that I write that I wouldn't have a problem writing my fifteen plus page final paper. Not…**

**The past four days have been a torment. UGH. BUT IT'S OVER. Now I just gotta edit it and turn it in, teeheeheehee**

_**I feel irrational**_

_**So Confrontational **_

_**To tell the truth again**_

_**I'm getting away with murder**_

_**It is impossible**_

_**To Never tell the truth**_

_**But the reality**_

_**Is that I'm getting away with murder **_


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry this is late! Hope it satisfies :)**

**Suggested listening: "Goodbye my Lover", James Blunt**

**Chapter 15: Goodbye my Lover**

Hisana sat numbly in her seat, her hands over her face, Kenpachi riding shotgun as Byakuya steered his Bentley towards St. Andrews Presbyterian Hospital, its bright lights an obscene dash of fluorescence on an otherwise peaceful country setting. 

Ichigo had been taken by Med-Evac, his face pale, his breath being pumped by hand into his body, needles and cords and wires dripping from his still frame.

She had seen the faces of the medics.

It wasn't good.

They had filed an official police report…what a load of bullshit. There wasn't a thing, a single, goddamn thing that the police could do now. She was riding with a half-crazed mercenary, her faux-fiance, and her sister towards what could only be the worst possible verdict. 

Her poor, poor sister.

Rukia hadn't said a word when they'd arrived at Ichigo's apartment. She had stepped out like she was expecting it, dark circles around her eyes, mascara running down both cheeks, only to be hurriedly wiped off with a sympathy tissue, pulled from, of all places, Kenpachi's pocket.

The waiting room was almost blinding as they were lead to the ICU by a uniformed guard, Kenpachi's nature having so intimidated the on-staff nurses that they had scattered to find security. The hit-man was definitely not an inconspicuous individual.

Hisana curled against Rukia on a small sofa, the younger girl laying her head on her sister's bosom, exhaustion setting in as with a few stifled sobs she managed to weep her way into oblivion, helped, in part, by Byakuya's successful attempts to procure a tranquilizer from one of the nurses.

It seemed like hours, but in reality, only minutes, when a doctor had finally shuffled out of the operating room, his body sagging. The light that signified in progress surgery dinged out, and the double doors swung open, Hisana jerking up, Rukia barely stirring as the surgeon approached.

He carried something small, and black, and tattered.

It was in this moment, when all hope seemed to be lost, that Byakuya slid his hand into Hisana's, and suddenly, she was able to breathe again, and that moment when time had stopped, when those doors had swung shut so painstakingly slowly, had evaporated.

And then he was there, in front of them.

And Hisana was crying, and Byakuya was holding her as the doctor began to explain.

"You see…" he managed, after several minutes of medical jargon that had left Hisana's weary head, leaving her devoid of any emotions beyond sorrow and grief, "Your friend is very lucky."

"What?" Hisana whispered, her eyes peering from underneath her bangs, her hair in her face, falling about her messily.

"This vest" the doctor said, holding the tattered fabric. "It deflected the bullet. It missed his heart, and his aorta…by…a centimeter." 

"But, his chest, the hole, his blood…I saw it!" Hisana exclaimed, shock the only thing capable of seeping through her cold as ice veins as she tried to decipher what he was saying.

"I know, but it looked much worse than it actually was. In fact, now that Mr. Kurosaki is all closed up, we expect him to make a full recovery."

"You've got to be shitting me…" Hisana groaned.

"Excuse me?" the doctor asked, face perplexed.

"Why didn't you just say that in the fucking first place?!" she screeched, incensed.

Byakuya slid his hand over her mouth, silencing her and putting on his most charming smile. "Sir, I was wondering, could we get a bed for my fiance's sister? She is most distraught over the whole ordeal."

"Of course, will you be staying as well?" the doctor replied, "We have a hotel next door."

"Seeing as this is a sensitive situation perhaps you would permit us to leave our body guard behind with Mr. Kurosaki?"

The doctor turned to Kenpachi, who smiled, his teeth gleaming as his scarred face and patched eye shimmered in the twilight, his empty gun holsters glistening as he tapped the floor with a far too straight cane. The surgeon gulped and nodded without speaking, then motioned with one finger to have everything arranged by a nearby orderly.

"Who is going to be watching us?" Hisana asked, as they laid Rukia down in a bed next to Ichigo's.

"Ah, don't worry." Kenpachi grunted, "I've already called in backup."

"Excuse me?" Byakuya asked, his eyebrow raising.

The door slammed open, making Hisana reach instinctively for Byakuya's arm as they turned to face the new visitor.

"KEN-CHAN WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" a squeal erupted, and Hisana thought that she vaguely might have seen a very small blur with pink hair jump over her head and into Kenpachi's arms.

Two more men, one completely bald and the other with long black hair tugged into a low ponytail stepped into the room. "Yo, Yumichika, Ikkaku" Kenpachi grinned, turning to Hisana, "And this is Yachiru, she'll be watching after you." 

"Pleased to meet you!" the little girl, no woman squealed as she stood up and clasped Hisana's hand firmly in a vice grip.

"Of course…" Hisana murmured, faintly. Her stomach was turning from all the activity, and the sight of Ichigo's bandaged chest, still slightly bloody.

Clinging to Byakuya even more, she staggered towards the en suite bathroom and vomited, violently, her stomach rejecting its contents.

"Oh…not good." She grunted, a cool hand pulling back her hair as Byakuya's voice murmured a worried, "Are you okay?" in her ear.

"Yeah, just tired." She said, smiling, "Must've been something I ate...and I'm a little squeamish around blood."

Byakuya tugged her towards him and hugged her, nose buried in her hair, inhaling deeply, as she shook, imperceptibly, inside.

She sure as hell hoped it was something she ate.

**A/N: Oh dear… Hisana…**

**R/R!! I'll be posting a lot over the next few weeks, getting ready to go on holiday vacation!! **

**Lyrics:**

_Did I disappoint you or let you down?  
Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?  
'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,  
Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.  
So I took what's mine by eternal right.  
Took your soul out into the night.  
It may be over but it won't stop there,  
I am here for you if you'd only care.  
You touched my heart you touched my soul.  
You changed my life and all my goals.  
And love is blind and that I knew when,  
My heart was blinded by you.  
I've kissed your lips and held your hand.  
Shared your dreams and shared your bed.  
I know you well, I know your smell.  
I've been addicted to you._

Goodbye my lover.  
Goodbye my friend.  
You have been the one.  
You have been the one for me.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So this update is long overdue, but now it's here! I've added an additional chapter between the original 16 (this chapter) and original 17 (which is now 18) – which constitutes for some of the slowness! Consider this a late Happy Christmahannakwanzika present :-)**

**Suggested Listening: "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows **

**Chapter 16: Accidentally in Love  
**  
Hisana's heart ached painfully as they left the hospital, her fingers tight on Byakuya's shirt, knuckles white from the pressure.

She didn't like leaving her sister behind.

It felt almost as if she was leaving a second part of her lying in that room, as she walked down the hallway, the sliding glass doors to ICU ever diminishing as she was gently pushed into the elevator with a crowd of people, Byakuya, the young woman – Yachiru, and the irritable skin head, Ikkaku.

She hardly made a peep as they entered Byakuya's Bentley, Ikkaku and Yachiru riding escort in a reinforced SUV, false police lights clearing the way for them as they roared down the freeway to what she had heard Byakuya mention was a safe house.

Safe.

She had never felt less safe in her entire life.

Everything was crashing down around her. She had no life anymore. She was hoping that any second now someone would jump out with a "Surprise! You're on Candid Camera" – but that moment never came.

She barely registered the sun peeping over the horizon, and staggered into the spacious, albeit dusty mansion in upper New York, the Adirondack mountains soaring around her as servants scurried from unknown locations and procured a new set of luggage for her, with all of her favorite clothes inside.

Sighing, she collapsed into the nearest bed that appeared before her, face snuggling into the pillow as she shivered with warmth and need.

She felt so hollow. So worthless, so…

Powerless.

How could she have gotten involved in such a mess? It was Byakuya's fault…her mind hissed, her eyebrows furrowing as her thoughts swirled. No – not him, not his fault, Ichigo's fault, because if he wasn't involved, then her sister wouldn… No –

It was Aizen's fault.

All of it, the stress, the illness, the injuries and chaos. He had drugged her, attempted to forcibly extract information from her. And she hated him for it.

Hated him for turning her from what she had been, a forceful lawyer refusing to take no for an answer, into a crying, emotional, lump of flesh curled in six-hundred thread count sheets in the middle of nowhere, waiting for some sort of salvation.

Damn him.

A gentle hand on her back made her sniffle, and she turned, eyes opened to stare into ice blue orbs above, dark, unkempt hair falling into the face of her lover.

"Hisana…" Byakuya murmured, his fingers threading through her thick, dark tresses.

She merely held out her arms, and he lifted her, encompassed her in his arms, holding her tightly to him as he walked towards the bathroom.

He placed her down on the rug, her eyes still red-rimmed with self-pitying tears, nose still sniffling, as she stood and faced him in her overly large dress shirt and boxer shorts, bare toes curling in the shag carpeting.

And suddenly he had pushed her backwards, towards the counter, peeling her layers off like she was a fine fruit, his hands caressing cold and lifeless skin, bringing each inch back to life with a sigh or tantalizing kiss.

* * *

His lips were on hers, her heart pounded in time with his own as he opened the door to the shower and followed her, sliding off his shirt and loose pants to let them pile limply on the floor. His chest was against her back as he sat down on the bench in the hand tiled stall, her body fitting perfectly into the niche that his chest carved out for her. Thick tresses of dark hair were suddsed up with fragrant shampoos, his fingers massaging her scalp as she groaned in happiness.

His fingers glided across smooth skin with soap, each digit leaving a finger print on her fair skin, each touch eliciting another sigh or moan of delight.

And when he silently turned her to face him, her legs straddling her waist as he captured her lips, her chest melded into his own, and entered her, she had never felt anything more intense in her entire life.

Her head was thrown back, stars were exploding behind her eyelids. Every thrust was so passionate, so powerful, it was beyond words.

For the first time, Hisana lay back and completely relaxed in Byakuya's arms, her inhibitions, her thoughts leaving her by the wayside as she became content to just feel, to just clench tightly around him as his fingers stroked her with every thrust, her mewls of pleasure rocketing around the shower as they came in a tumultuous crescendo of sound, every touch making her body tingle.

"Byakuya…" she gasped, eyes still star crossed as he slid out of her, her body collapsing against his own as he nibbled her neck in contentment, his breathing rapid.

* * *

For the first time, in a long time – Hisana felt full inside. Some little part of her had inflated to balloon proportions as the water changed from hot to lukewarm behind her, her mind entirely focused on the man that held her against him so tightly it felt as if the world would come crashing down if he let go.

**A/N: Big awww…**

**Lyrics: **

**So she said what's the problem baby?**

**What's the problem?**

**I don't know, well maybe I'm in love, love**

**Think it about it, every time I think about it**

**Can't stop thinking 'bout it**

**How much longer will it take to cure this?**

**Just to cure this because I can't ignore it **

**If it's love**

**Love**

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me,**

**But I don't know nothing bout love**

**Come on Come on**

**Turn a little faster**

**The world will follow after**

**Because everybody's after love**


	17. Chapter 17

**Extra Chapter of SOW**

**A/N: So…I'm back at school. Bleh. BUT – I only have 12 hours and I already have a research paper topic. If I get started now (as in Sunday afternoon or Monday) looking for primary source docs I should be well on my way to a fantabulous paper!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, it's an addition to the original story that I have written! **

**Suggested listening: "Bubbly" by Colby Caillat**

**Chapter 17: **

Hisana mumbled lightly in her sleep as Byakuya leaned on his left wrist, casually flipping the channels on his muted flat panel hi-def television mounted to the wall across from him, the charming wainscoting shadowed with the flickering light that peered between the plantation shutters and sheer draperies hung artistically over the windows, drowning out the water-patterns of the downpour that battered his mountain hide-away.

He felt her toes curl in pleasure as she snuggled deeper into him, her nose sliding across the flesh of his chest, a sigh of contentment sneaking from between her lips as he smiled gently, fingers trailing through her dark hair. His little fiancé was both mentally and physically exhausted. Although he wasn't quite sure if his actions partially contributed to the mental fatigue, he _knew_ that the physical fatigue was a throwback to his…skill.

Beaming conceitedly he stretched mightily, his muscles uncoiling from his toes to the top of his spine in a delightful early morning ritual. His dark hair, longer than its usual smart, business savvy cuts fell into his eyes. Blowing with his lips, he snickered when it flipped around in the tiny breeze. Rolling his eyes, he turned back to lazy Hisana, one arm now coiled underneath the soft feather down pillow beneath her head, the other clenching the covers tightly across her large t-shirt clad form.

God he loved it when she wore his clothes.

It may have been the way that her almost miniscule body was dwarfed by his large heather gray tee, or the way that it sexily hung from one shoulder as she crept into bed last night after a massage and aromatherapy—but Byakuya couldn't get over the instinctive purr of possession that kindled a fire in his very core.

Not to mention large t-shirts gave easy access to some of his favorite parts of Hisana.

With another sigh, Byakuya frowned as he realized that getting out of bed was becoming a chore. Normally he was at the office by now—but every morning he awoke with her nestled beside him he found himself dawdling, one more minute, one more glance, one more touch. He feared he was becoming obsessed.

It wasn't that he was in _love_ with Hisana…that couldn't be it. He knew he was in_like_ and most definitely in _lust_—but _love_? Love didn't happen like lightning, it couldn't. Raised in a laissez-faire household with no mother, Byakuya wasn't sure what love really felt like. It certainly wasn't his father's sadistic company manipulations and stand-offish personality that could freeze Hades.

And if it was then he was truly shit out of luck.

Frowning again, he slipped out of bed quickly, Hisana's eep of unhappiness prompting him to slide another pillow into the fingers that slid imploring across his soft cotton sheets. And like lightning, Byakuya caught a glimpse of that gleaming diamond that adorned Hisana's left hand—the one that now clenched tightly to his pillow, leaving five long indentations in the now wrinkled fabric.

And something—something welled up in Byakuya's throat. That small gesture, the small glint of promise on that hand made him walk hurriedly into the bathroom, his face inexplicably flushed. He shook his head softly and stepped into the walk-in shower, leaning into the hot water with a groan of satisfaction as he scrubbed his fingers softly through his hair. There was nothing better than this.

He didn't hear the creak of the bathroom door, or the 'swoosh' of the sliding door. But he felt the arms that encircled his waist, and he felt the hair that tickled his back, the face that nestled into his wet skin.

Correction. This was far better than a shower by himself.

She didn't move, just leaned there, soft and yet solid—anchoring him to the ground that he felt like he could leap from. He turned his hand reaching out to cup Hisana's face, and chuckled. She was asleep.

"Now that's a new one…" he rumbled, laughing as he turned the water off and scooped his once-again slumbering fiancé into his arms. "Little idiot…trying to drown yourself," he mumbled, sliding her back into the t-shirt, and back under the covers.

"M'not an idiot…" she whined, eyes cracking slightly as he smiled despite himself, "Just…wanted to say gmornin 'fore you left…work…" she trailed off, his smile widening into a beam.

She snuggled back into the pillows and turned her head, eyes drooping shut again as she faded back into slumber. Byakuya pulled the covers around her shoulder and turned to pull on a pair of boxers and jogging shorts, his tanned, muscled back rippling in the winkling sun beams that were peeping through the waning stormclouds. For some reason he felt inexplicably happy today.

Stretching, he trotted out of his bedroom, feet shuffling towards the downstairs mudroom where his favorite mud-covered cross country shoes lay scattered across a wooden bench. As he trotted down the driveway, shirtless in the chilly morning weather, drizzle slicking his skin, Ipod strapped to his arm, he found that he couldn't figure out just why he was happy.

He knew it had something to do with Hisana.

And it was most likely the fact that once again, she had proven in that inexplicably cute way that she didn't have the common business sense that god gave a goose. If she had, she would've looked at the digital clock beside her bed, and realized it was Saturday.

Not those arms. Not that face, that soft body snuggled deeply into his as the sunrise had pooled around them both.

It couldn't possibly be…

Or could it?

**A/N: This chapter, as I said, was an addition to the original story, let me know what you think! **

**Lyrics: **

_I've been awake for a while now_

_You've got me feeling like a child now_

_Cuz every time I see your bubbly face_

_I get the tingles in a silly place_

_It's starts in my toes,_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes, I always know_

_That you make me smile now_

_Stay for a while now_

_Wherever you Go_

_The Rain is falling on my window pane_

_But we are hiding in a safer place_

_Under covers staying dry and warm_

_You give me feelings that I adore_

_They start in my toes,_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes, I always know_

_That you make me smile now_

_Stay for a while now_

_Wherever you go_

_And what am I going to say?_

_When you make me feel this way_

_I just…mmm_

_And it starts in my toes_

_Makes me crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know_

_That you make me smile now _

_That you make me smile now_

_Stay for a while now_

_Wherever you go_

_I've been asleep for a while now_

_You tuck me in just like a child now_

_Cuz every time you hold me in your arms_

_I'm comfortable enough to feel your warmth_

_It starts in my soul_

_And I lose all control_

_When you kiss my nose_

_The feeling shows_

_Cuz you make me smile_

_Baby, just take your time now_

_Holding me tight now_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go_

_Wherever, wherever, wherever you go. _


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long guys, believe it or not, I got a concussion from a fourth grader and have been adlepated for some time now. Go figure, dodgeball and fourth graders kicked a college girl's butt and sent her to the hospital! **

**Hope you like, black lines inserted as usual! **

**Suggested listening: "Soulmate" by Natasha Bedingfield **

**Chapter 18: Soulmate**

Hisana vomited forcefully into the toilet, her head swimming as she leaned against the cool tiled backsplash of the massive bathtub, her entire head throbbing as the smell of pancakes wafted from the kitchens below. Byakuya had long since left for his office, despite her angry sentiments against the idea after only a few weeks in hiding, and here she was, out in the middle of the Adirondacks without any news of her sister, Ichigo, anything.

At least she had managed to get Yachiru to escort her to the nearest CVS, her fingers fumbling with the package she had lifted gingerly off the shelf, trying to ignore the bald Ikkaku's grunt of surprise, and Yachiru's squeal as she shoved several of multiple brand names onto the clerk's counter, his eyes widening as he checked out a massive $150 bill which she rang up vengefully on Byakuya's credit card.

Snapping worriedly at her companions, she had stumbled into the house to be greeted by the smell of pancakes, and once again, nauseous, she had staggered into the bathroom. Which is where she now sat, drinking a massive bottle of water between retchings, her face flushed as she opened packet after packet, the dozens of small sticks laid out behind her as she rocked in the corner, peeping out from behind her fingers as she watched the nearby clock tick seconds away, her heart thudding painfully in her chest.

It had been more than two minutes, she knew that, knew it in the bottom of her heart. Knew that she could look at those mocking white strips, knew it. But she climbed into the shower instead, locking the door firmly behind her as she cleaned her hair, her stomach gradually calming as she tried to reason with herself.

"There's no way…there's no way…" she mumbled, her fingers rubbing suds all over her body, her arms, her legs. But she knew, she knew that she hadn't taken her birth control in three weeks, not since the night when she had been drugged. It had almost left her mind, and she had never been anywhere near a store and close enough to anyone to go get a morning after pill…I mean, birth control was supposed to work…it was supposed to…

She groaned and cut off the hot water, her face reaching for a nearby towel, only to encounter an arm grabbing her own, pulling her, wet out of the shower and into firm arms, hands enveloping her tiny body and hugging her close, lips on her neck.

"Byakuya…" she murmured, face flushed as he toweled her off himself, shedding his expensive silk blazer onto the counter, his dress shirt damp, mumbling incoherent nothings into her ears as he tugged her out of the bathroom, laid her on his bed, straddled her, gingerly, not as rough as he usually did, his face flushed against the darkness, his fingers trailing through her wet hair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, eyes shining with something that she didn't have a name for as he leaned in closer to her, her body, bare beneath his being gently caressed with something akin to reverence.

"Tell you…?" Hisana murmured, face flushed, unable to look him in the face as he lifted from his back pocket one of those white plastic applicators, the bright pink positive almost like a neon beacon as her heart jumped both with excitement and dread, eyes heavily lidded as the early afternoon sunlight beamed in through the open window, filtered by the massive evergreens swaying next to the house.

* * *

"Hisana…" he groaned, the name falling off of his lips as he leaned down to suck gently on her neck, her body arching into his as they fell into the familiar rhythm he set for them, his hands sliding down her back as she hastily unbuttoned his shirt, fingers reaching for his undershirt tucked into the hem, yanking it out and sliding up firm muscles, every touch like wildfire as he kicked off his shoes, lips never leaving her skin as they trailed downwards, and it was so good, so good, that she had no words.

Every motion he made, the sound of their bodies together, the vocal exclamations of pleasure erupting from her throat, his subtle groans as grasped her thigh, one hand propping himself up as her legs wrapped around him, tightly, pale, soft skin sliding against tan, fingers leaving scorch marks on heated skin was enough to make her go crazy, and she couldn't even think, couldn't even speak about what he made her feel.

It was something she craved, every day when he walked in the door, desire like she had never felt, toes clenching in the rugs underneath the massive wood tables where they ate when he shot her that glance, the glance that made her melt, the one his eyes contained now as he rocked harder, faster, losing the slow and luxurious pace that had set her every nerve tingling to one that made them scream for more.

He paused then, and she let out something like a wail, her hips rubbing against his own, making him gasp as he stammered his question out again, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Hisana shook her head, face shining bright with sweat, eyes full of passion as she stammered out, truthfully, "I…I didn't know…until…well…" she nodded towards the glaring pink plus sign, her head turning away, black hair spilled against white sheets. "I thought you'd be mad at me…" she murmured, hands covering her face pulled away and pinned down as Byakuya slid out of her, making her whimper.

He was mad.

But suddenly she was on his stomach, being lifted and resettled, and oh…it was more amazing than before because she was setting the pace, hitting the right spots as her hands pressed against his chest, as he groaned again and again, every sound hitting her powerfully, making her almost shatter as she reached her pinnacle, his mouth opening soundlessly as she threw her head back, tears trailing down her face as she lay down on his chest, not moving, still connected to him as she throbbed all over.

* * *

His hands ran through her hair, a hoarse, "I'm not mad…" coming from lips too long not kissed, and hers were on his, and it felt so good, and so right, and she knew that this was where she was supposed to be. Not in a law office, not in the middle of armed soldiers and swat teams patrolling the grounds of a gated house in the middle of nowhere, just here, in his arms.

"I'm happy", he stammered, face blushing for the first time since she had met him. She had never brought this almost embarrassed look out on his face, and she smiled, smiled through the tears that dripped onto his chest.

"I…" she whispered, heart beating in time with his own as they both came down from their highs. She swallowed the words to come, her face too flushed as she rubbed her nose against his chest.

"I can't think when you do that…" Byakuya growled.

"Then don't…" she whispered, her eyes drooping shut as like a lullaby, his heartbeat lulled her to sleep, her mouth opening to drip drool on his chest.

Byakuya smiled then, grinned like a schoolboy as he slid her off of him and underneath the covers, his heart jumping as he stepped out of bed, his hands lingering on her skin, her hair…

He paused at the doorway, dark hair, uncut due to time constraints falling into his eyes as he swept it back, eyes drinking in her pale skin peeking from beneath the covers, and though she didn't hear what he whispered then, the walls did, enveloping his little secret and possessing it for all eternity, the simple phrase that he muttered, never to be uttered again by the silent surfaces around him.

**A/N: Lyrics below, hope you liked it!  
**

_**Incompatible**_

_**It don't matter though**_

_**Someone's bound to hear my cry**_

_**Speak out if you**_

_**You're not easy to find**_

_**Is it possible**_

_**Mr. Loveable**_

_**Is already in my life?**_

_**Right in front of me**_

_**Or maybe you're in disguise**_

_**Who doesn't long for,**_

_**Someone to hold?**_

_**Who knows how to love you**_

_**Without being told**_

_**Somebody tell me, why I'm on my own,**_

_**If there's a soulmate for everyone? **_


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: School is killing me, and so are my wisdom teeth. My dad just got back from Iraq though, so life is looking fantastic! He's back for good this time ******** So I figured I'd pop on and get this up. FMN will be updated later tonight, and of course, Thirty Kisses for Ran/Gin. **

**So, any other pairings anyone wants to see? I have a really good Ichigo action fic I'm working on right now as well.**

**Suggested listening: "Cold as You" by Taylor Swift – I think it would be fitting for someone in love with Ulquiorra, personally. **

**Chapter 19: Cold as You**

Aizen hissed angrily as the bandage on his arm was yanked forcefully and tightened by the girl sitting next to him, her bright red hair trailing down her backside as she dodged a fist flung in her direction, an annoyed growl echoing from beside him as a pale hand caught his fist, green eyes glaring at him.

"Ulquiorra…" Aizen grimaced, fingers aching at the strength the slim man's fist carried.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't harm my wife, Aizen…" Ulquiorra snarled, his fingers releasing Aizen's hand with a 'pop' as he walked towards the shaking girl, his eyes narrowing as the doors of the conference room in his house opened, Grimmjow's electric blue hair shining in the dim light from the setting sun.

"What news?" one of the board of trustees hissed from nearby, Grimmjow's eyes narrowing as he shot a look full of menace towards it.

"None of your business, Noitora…"

Aizen frowned as Grimmjow's footsteps echoed on the dark marble floors, his head throbbing painfully. He had managed to maintain his solidarity as the head of his company while in hiding, but with the rapid approach of the next quarter, he would be expected to give a speech, publicly.

So far he had dodged the media bullet and hidden his whereabouts with skillful manipulation through the board of trustees at Arrancar Ltd., but Ulquiorra was gradually losing patience with the several failed attempts Aizen had made at regaining his position.

All attempts had dwindled into failure. In fact, he couldn't even step an inch near his office building without being seen or detected by one of that accursed Kenpachi's agents peering from behind newspapers at various small coffee shops. It was sickening.

"Yo, boss." Grimmjow growled, tossing a digital camera case and a flash drive with an ominous thud onto the table before him, his hands wearily unloading the contents of the memory card and the drive onto his laptop, fingers working feverishly as he deciphered the information before him.

"You are certain that this is correct?" Ulquiorra growled, hovering behind Aizen with little pretence at civility.

"One hundred fucking percent." Grimmjow smirked. "He's been back at the office all week, and she's been…"

He tossed a stack of photographs onto the table again, a sadistic smirk growing on Aizen's face as he laughed silently behind his hands.

"What do you think, Aizen?" Ulquiorra murmured, eyes slanting wearily towards Grimmjow and his flirty wink in the direction of the assistant in the chair next to him, Cirucci.

"I think that Kuchiki Byakuya has finally fucked up." Aizen smiled, his face alight with something akin to evil. "Noitora!"

Noitora looked up, his tongue sliding out of his mouth to lick his lips as he raised one eyebrow in Aizen's direction.

"Get your men, and move out. We have a new objective."

The photograph slid down the table, a fluttering newspaper clipping attached to the back. Noitora flipped the glossy 5x7 in his hands, staring into the dark hair and brown eyes of the girl who smiled back, her face tilted and looking slightly to the side, a stunning diamond adorning her right hand.

His eyes narrowed as he read the headline of the clipping, standing and reaching for his revolver and holster, sliding the gun into place and flipping a cigarette out nonchalantly. He dropped the newspaper clipping and lit the cigarette, letting the lighter devour the photo, and the clipping.

The words, "_**Kuchiki Byakuya formally announces his Engagement**_" faded rapidly into charred ashes, Noitora nodding to Grimmjow, who snapped his fingers.

"Diroy, Illforte, let's roll."

**Lyrics:**

_**You have a way of coming **_

_**Easily to me**_

_**And when you take you take the very best of me**_

_**So I start a fight**_

_**Cuz I need feel something**_

_**You do what you want**_

_**Cuz I'm not what you wanted**_

_**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, ain't no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**New Chapter of SOW! 19!!**_  
Good lordy -- I possess the updating skills of a wet rat right now. My dorm flooded last night (lovely) and as the RA I had to make sure everything was ship shape. Midterms are killing me and Spring Break is almost within my grasp. One more test tomorrow – just ONE more and I'll be there!!!!

SPRING BREAK YES! Nine days of no school, no RA job, no nothing – just me, my horse, sleeping late, and painting my room!!!

Suggested listening: "Rain" by Breaking Benjamin

**Chapter 20: Rock my World**

Hisana hummed nervously as the rumble of thunder shattered the precipitously gathered clouds hovering on the horizon, lightning and the sudden downpour's roar masking the household noises that normally plagued the echoing halls of Byakuya's vacation home.

Her fingers threaded into the soft fabric of the silken window shades, peeling them back as she curled herself amongst the cushions littering the wainscoted window seat, her bare feet sliding underneath the chenille throw wrapped around her shoulders. Her breath fogged the window pane, marring her water speckled reflection, the pressure of her fingertips against the glass leaving smudged prints across the surface.

The winding driveway of the mansion encompassed a now overflowing fountain basin, evergreen topiaries decorating the edges of its cobbled surface. If she peered downward, she could vaguely make out the shape of the front porch steps, their slate covered façade turning from gray to almost black underneath the pressure of the rain.

Tense as she was watching for lightning, Hisana jumped when a soft knock came from the library's door, the tinkle of a tea tray making her turn, hand over her heart as one of the older maids tiptoed in, her white, hand-knitted shawl wrapped tightly around her to protect from chill.

"Here you are Miss Hisana" she beamed, a massive mug of steaming cocoa sliding into Hisana's tightly clenched hands. Her shirt sleeves slid down over her fingers, preventing burning, as she blew on the surface, the steam fogging up the window again.

"Betsy – do you know when Byakuya is returning?" Hisana murmured, her fingers fluttering lightly over her barely bulging belly as Betsy pulled a chenille throw up over her feet, plumping the pillow that sat behind her head.

Smiling, the maid shook her head in a silent no – Byakuya was running unusually late this evening.

Betsy toddled out of the room, the sound of a car rattling on the gravel drive and the noise of the Doberman guard dogs yapping away, handlers in tow, made her grin. She pulled the throw around her shoulders and peered eagerly out the window, one of the dogs yelping loudly, and making her jump.

Thunder rattled, and lightning illuminated the grounds below, Hisana's mouth open in shock as the wild, slicked down blue hair of Grimmjow almost glowed, his mouth widening in an insane smile as he kicked the dog lying prone at his feet.

"BETSY!" Hisana shrieked, flying out of the library, tripping over something blocking the highway.

Hisana looked down and screamed, dropping the throw as the glassy-eyed gaze of Betsy stared un-blinkingly up at her, blood trickling from a ragged cut across her throat.

Footsteps on the stairs made her jump, her eyes catching the sight of a man with long black hair sliding his hands down the corridor as a violent crack of lightning and rumbling thunder shook the walls – the lights flickering, and then going out.

Hisana stumbled backwards, hands flapping wildly in front of her as she staggered into a table in the corner, bruising her thigh. "Shit!" she hissed, her fingers grasping the door knob of the master bedroom.

Yanking it open, she could almost feel the man's breath on her back as his footsteps thundered on the light hardwood. She stumbled into the bathroom and crawled into the space under the cabinets, sliding them shut behind her as she fumbled for the gun she knew Byakuya kept strapped to the underside of the counter.

The footsteps echoed loudly on the tile of the bathroom, and she froze, hardly daring to breath as thunder rumbled again, shaking the floor. Suddenly, the doors were yanked open, and she muffled a scream as the lightning flashed once more, silhouetting the face of the dark haired man, his tongue sliding out eagerly, long, slender fingers clutching a wickedly curved dagger.

"Boo." He purred, hands reaching for her.

"Oh fuck." Hisana whispered, the hand holding the dagger lashing towards her face, its leather wrapped handle hitting solidly against her temple, knocking her unconscious.

**Lyrics: A song for Grimmjow!**

_Take the photograph_

_It'll be the last_

_Not a town or a crowd could ever keep me here_

_I don't have a past_

_I just have a chance_

_Not a family or honest plea remains to say_

_Rain, rain go away_

_Come again another day_

_All the world is waiting for the sun_

_Rain, rain go away_

_Come again another day _

_All the world is waiting for the sun_


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey all! I'm doing better about updating, I've just gotta get busy writing more of this, I've caught up to myself finally! But no worries, I have plenty of free time this week ******

**Suggested listening: "Blow Me Away" Breaking Benjamin from the Halo2 Soundtrack**

**Um, have I ever mentioned that I kind of live, breathe, and eat XBOX first person shooters? Yes, girls game too (I'm pretty hardcore!!) I slaughtered my sister the other day in Halo3 Slayer (of the three I like Halo2 better), and she now refuses to play with me anymore!! Urgh… **

**Chapter 21: Blow me Away  
**  
Byakuya stepped through the sliding glass doors of the hospital ward, fingers trailing along the sterile chair rail as he paused inside the entrance to Ichigo's room, the dim light from the evening time hospital hallway casting a thin shadow as his feet padded silently into the chamber.

Kenpachi's behemoth shape sat silently in the window, his fingers sliding along his scarred visage as thunder cracked ominously in the background, rattling the window panes.

"Yo" he growled, his low voice mimicking the thunder and tumultuous rain streaking down the sides of the building, the only light that cast by the lightning striking down.

"Any news?" Byakuya murmured, watching the heart monitor beep beside Ichigo's still form. He was being kept medically in a coma to protect his injury from reopening.

"None, Yachiru is supposed to be reporting in within the next fifteen minutes. Ikkaku and Yumichika are escorting her."

"Of course…" Byakuya muttered, his eyes lighting on Rukia's sleeping form, curled tightly against Ichigo's still one on the bed, her hair and face an almost mirror image of Hisana's in the blaring light of the storm.

The sound of someone skidding down the hallways made Byakuya start. Yachiru's vibrant pink hair slid into view, a dark stream of blood dripping down her arm to puddle on the floor.

"Yachiru?" Byakuya gasped, fingers reaching out to the tiny woman as he was shoved forcefully sideways by Kenpachi, who scooped the girl into his arms his fingers pushing aside her blood and water matted hair to view the gash that ran from her temple to chin.

"Fuck" he hissed, reaching underneath the nearby cabinet for the extra packs of gauze and bandaging the nurses were keeping to change Ichigo's bandages.

"Keh-cha…" she bubbled, blood dripping from her mouth, where several teeth were now missing.

"Jesus…how hard did they hit you?" he whispered, as Byakuya pushed the call button for a nurse, several dashing into the room as Kenpachi sat her on the empty bed reserved for Rukia, the white sheets stained with red.

Byakuya paced nervously. "Where are Ikkaku and Yumichika?" he hissed towards Kenpachi, who warily watched the windows and walked towards the door to eyeball the hallway.

"I don't know…" he growled, eye rolling dangerously, "And I helluva don't like it…"

Gauze covered the left side of Yachiru's face, her swollen jaw and puffy eye soon padded with cool packs as she waved towards Kenpachi, her fingers holding out a broken and damaged cell phone. "Message…" she murmured, then grimaced, fainting backwards onto the bed as blood trickled into her throat.

"Intubate her!" one of the nurses yelped as the resident on call hurried into the chamber, Rukia's eyes opening wearily at the commotion surrounding the room.

"What does it say Kenpachi?" Byakuya hissed, hands gripping white knuckles. "If Yachiru is here, where are Ikkaku and Yumichika?"

"Shuddap" Kenpachi hissed, his fingers flipping a wire from his pocket and connecting it to the laptop and his wireless computer, his system running a diagnostic on the sound bytes the phone's precious, waterlogged memory contained.

Screams and gunshots blared over the speakers as Byakuya heard the garbled voice of one of his butlers shriek from the mouthpiece, Yachiru's high pitched but firm voice shouting orders.

"Ikkaku! Move left, Yumichika, upstairs, get Hisana!"

The clanging of metal on metal along with another gunshot made Byakuya jump as faintly, in the background of the recording an all too familiar voice shouted her maid's name.

"BETSY!"

Gunshots blare as Yachiru yelped in pain, the sound of Yumichika's blaring Colt pistol reminiscent of fireworks, his curse words mingled with Ikkaku's shout of agony.

"Fuck…" Kenpachi growled, shutting the laptop. "They've got 'er."

"They've got who?" Rukia whispered, her tiny fingers wrapping around Byakuya's bare bicep, his t-shirt tight over his chest, torn jeans still damp from arriving in the cacophonous storm .

"Hisana."

"NO!" Rukia shrieked, lunging forwards towards Kenpachi as Byakuya held her back forcefully, his muscles taught, his face hidden as he stared down blankly at the floor.

His fingers slid towards his belt, thumb pushing lightly on the pager that sat there, his hands shaking with fury. Several pairs of boots thundered down the hallway, two more shadows entering the crowded room, among protests from the staff.

"Visiting hours are closed sir!" one nurse shouted from her kiosk, Byakuya's glare as he stepped out of the room making her "eep" in fright.

"You rang, boss?" a young, deep, male voice murmured, black gloves sliding to the holster on his waist, where a gleaming Desert Eagle lay.

"I did" he growled, blood dripping from the fingers that balled tightly into fists at his side.

"Orders sir?" the taller man asked, his red armband the only dash of color on his otherwise dark uniform.

"Find my father. It's time he learned his place." Byakuya snapped, as Kenpachi typed furiously into the tracking program installed on his computer.

The two men saluted, and turned to walk away as Byakuya snapped his fingers, making them reverse sharply.

"Oh, and Hitsugaya, Shuhei…" he growled, "Don't fuck this up."

_**A/N: Lyrics**_

_**They fall in line  
One at a time  
Ready to play  
I can't see them anyway  
No time to lose  
We've got to move  
Steady your hand  
I am losing sight again  
Fire your guns  
Its time to run  
Blow me away  
I will stay unless I may  
After the fall  
We'll shake it off  
Show me the way**_

Only the strongest will survive  
Lead me to heaven when we die  
I have a shadow on the wall  
I'll be the one to save us all


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Yay! Update! Want to see what's happening? Keep on reading! :D I figured I'd do this before I popped over to the library :) Hope you like it! **

**  
Suggested listening: "Sound the Bugle Now" by Bryan Adams **

**Chapter 22: War Cry**

Hisana's eyes watered as they opened shakily, her breath tight and heavy as she looked upon darkness.

Blindfolded?

No.

The soft sound of tires whirred across pavement and the vicious 'thump' of a pothole sent her ricocheting towards the top of her prison, her body colliding painfully with cold, non-insulated metal.

A trunk.

She was in a car trunk.

"Shit!" she hissed inside, her mouth gumming painfully against the wickedly thick strand of duct tape that covered it, her head throbbing. Thank god it was dark. Her feet ached—she could hardly feel them. Thick rope bound her arms and feet behind her back, her barely protruding belly bare against the scratchy interior. She winced as something warm trickled down her cheek, plopping into air that smelled heavily of blood.

Her blood.

Panicking, her breath increased rapidly, eyes whirling. She caught a glimpse of the taillights, their glass an eerie way to light up the gloom of her prison. Scooting around, she gave herself both rope and rug burn, her eyes clenched shut tightly as she tried to make use of something.

Anything.

A blunt, bloodied broken piece of metal lay forgotten in the corner of the small area, the laughs of male voices from the seats just beyond that impenetrable barrier making her boil with fury. How dare they kidnap her?! Didn't they know who she was?!

The sensible portion of Hisana's brain then took it upon itself to inform her that they wouldn't have kidnapped her in the first place if they didn't know who she was.

Damn logic.

Now as close as she possibly could be, her fingers, lacking feeling reached painfully behind her for the sharp metal. Her hands closed around it desperately, then slipped as the car slid around a curve. The metal clanked heavily against a tire iron nearby, making her bite her lip as it dug into the soft skin of her arm, blood trickling from that cut as well.

Shit.

"What was that DiRoy?" the hissing male voice that had taunted her earlier on her ridiculous chase through the mansion spat, making her freeze as the peep-through from the inside of the car was opened hastily. She hoped the darkness hid the now bleeding scrape.

She evened her breathing, laying completely still in the trunk as she felt his long fingers, eerily smooth, running down her uninjured arm.

"Seems fine to me, Illforte," another voice smirked. Not the blue haired fellow. She knew him from the party. This was another man. "You're just fucking paranoid."

"Would both of you stop bickering and shut the fuck up?!" another voice hissed. That was the blue man.

"Who made you king of the town car?", a fourth male voice laughed, this one was her attacker. She knew it.

"I did. Now shut the fuck up Noitorra."

"As I recall Grimmjow, you're inefficiency at ensuring the proper disposal of a certain someone has left you…demoted."

Hisana screamed inside as she heard a gun cock from what seemed to be the driver's seat, wishing her ears were stuffed as well as her mouth.

"Really…guys…" the first voice stuttered…Illforte—that was his name, "Aizen didn't pay us to kill each other…"

"Oh, he didn't?" Noitorra sneered. Hisana could almost picture his face, hollowed, dark black hair laying stringy in contrast to far too perfect teeth.

She jumped as a bullet whizzed through the upholstery, shattering the windshield behind her as the second voice, DiRoy's scream of horror making her shudder.

"You killed him! You just FUCKING KILLED HIM!" DiRoy yelled. She could feel Grimmjow swerving the car angrily, slowing it as the gun cocked again.

She couldn't see what was going on without around properly, but she chanced a glance over her shoulder. The raven haired man had his gun pressed tightly against, what was it, Grimmjow's skull, Grimmjow's fingers tight on the steering wheel as what looked like brains littered the back seat, along with a thickening current of blood.

Feeling nauseous, she swallowed her vomit. She would choke if she threw up while gagged.

"Ah, ah, ah Grimmjow…" Noitorra purred, "Wouldn't want to disobey Aizen now, would you?"

"You wait Noitorra…"

"Wait? Oh…I'll be waiting," the man grinned, "Now, turn left here."

Hisana grimaced as the car swerved. The peek-through was still open. She could almost feel Noitorra's eyes glancing at her back. She was forcing herself to stay calm.

Stay calm.

The car slowed, the only sounds that of the pouring rain and limited wildlife, the occasional song bird chirruping through what sounded like forest-floor as the tires rolled over it ponderously.

"Stop here."

The peek-through slammed shut as the driver's side passenger floor opened and shut with a thud, footsteps crunching branches and leaves as the trunk popped open. Hisana was soaked as she felt Noitorra step out of the car as well, his fingers tapping the trunk as he dragged something heavy behind him.

"Dump him in the ravine. Leave her."

DiRoy stumbled off, the heavy burden of Illforte's body dragging a swath of leaves behind his boot-clad feet as Noitorra's fingers slid out to caress her cheek.

"Now, now sweetheart, don't worry." Hisana tried to remain calm, her eyes didn't flutter, she breathed as if sleeping, as her head injury should have justly constituted.

"You don't know it yet, but you're all mine dear…all mine. Who needs a stud like Byakuya when I get to pimp you out to the whole garrison? Oh I'm sure…they'll just love you…"

Hisana bit her lip, sighing as if she was asleep through her nose, fighting back tears and nausea and panic.

"We're going to have so…much…fun."

The trunk shut then, and she sobbed quietly, her fingers rubbing soothingly over the diamond that still adorned her left hand.

Byakuya. Byakuya. Byakuya – she prayed.

Save me.

A/N: Read and review!

**Lyrics:**

**Sound the bugle now - play it just for me  
As the seasons change - remember how I used to be  
Now I can't go on - I can't even start  
I've got nothing left - just an empty heart**

**I'm a soldier - wounded so I must give up the fight  
There's nothing more for me - lead me away...  
Or leave me lying here**

**Sound the bugle now - tell them I don't care  
There's not a road I know - that leads to anywhere  
Without a light feat that I will - stumble in the dark  
Lay right down - decide not to go on**

**Then from on hight - somewhere in the distance  
There's a voice that calls - remember who your are  
If you lose yourself - your courage soon will follow**

**So be strong tonight - remember who you are  
Ya you're a soldier now - fighting in abattle  
To be free once more -Ya that's worth fighting for **


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Chapter 23

**A/N: Chapter 23! 24 will be out shortly!! :) Finally another chapter ******** It's getting close to the end, I don't know if it will, but it may top 30 chapters! We'll see :D**

**Suggested listening: "Behind Blue Eyes" Limp Bizkit Cover**

**Chapter 23: Bite your Anger**

Aizen grinned as the battered town car sent gravel flying as it skidded into the sodden dirt drive of his secluded retreat. Soft footsteps and raucous laughter made him stroke his chin thoughtfully, wincing as he pulled on his injured arm. He lifted his glass of deep, blood red wine in his other hand, sipping it thoughtfully as the door slammed open, the rugged wooden floors of the lodge creaking as Grimmjow's silhouette blackened the doorway, followed by that of the slim and lithe Noitorra, and their subordinate. He frowned at Illforte's absence, but shrugged it away as he noticed the tiny, bound burden that DiRoy had lifted casually around his shoulders.

"Very, very good, Grimmjow..." he smiled, teeth gleaming eerily in the darkness. Noitorra's answering grin made something inside of him unfold and purr in a satisfied manner. "It's nice to see that I can put you in charge of something without botching, or should I say...bitching up the assignment?"

Grimmjow stared moodily in Aizen's direction, his body armor hugging tightly against his well defined muscles. He huffed in disgust, then turned away, lifting his leather jacket to reveal a robotic looking jaguar tattoo that stretched around his bicep, tail curling around his elbow.

"Grimmjow just doesn't know when to accept a compliment," Noitorra giggled insanely, his fingers winding around the handle of the short sickle shaped blade attached to his back.

"If anyone's a bitch in this room it's you Noitorra," DiRoy sniffed delicately as he turned to walk towards Aizen with his burden, the look of hatred that Noitorra shot him missed as he deposited Hisana's tiny body on the wooden bench behind Aizen.

Noitorra whipped the blade out and threw it in his direction as soon as he was done, the short sword only deflected from striking DiRoy's back as Grimmjow's own kukri knocked it aside, leaving it shaking in the floor.

"Don't fuck with me Noitorra" he snarled, "and leave my subordinates the hell out of it. You hear me?"

Aizen pursed his lips and folded his fingers into each other, lazy disinterest in the situation redirected towards the seemingly sleeping woman now within his reach. His grin widened to insane proportions.

Byakuya was his.

"Noitorra..." he smiled, finger beckoning delicately as Grimmjow stormed from the room, DiRoy hastily following in his wake, "Why don't you do me a favor?"

"Sure boss", Noitorra snickered, leaning in, eyes almost closed as Aizen's mouth almost touched his ear.

"Did you plant the evidence?"

"Of course", Noitorra scoffed, long, slender fingers sliding across the mahogany desk delicately. "It will be most unexpected, I assure you..."

Aizen laughed aloud, standing and reaching for Hisana. He hauled her roughly into his arms as he turned towards the dark lacquered door behind him.

Noitorra opened it before he got there, Aizen fading into the darkness as he walked over and yanked his knife from the floor. He gently wiped the blade on his pants leg, then sat moodily on the bench to unwind the laces snarled about the hooks on his combat boots.

He hissed at Grimmjow's fading outline, eyes narrowing as a tall blond woman entered the room, her hands beneath her voluptuous bosom. Noitorra nodded warily towards her, and paused in his work.

"Well?" she asked, voice deep and mature.

"It's all going according to plan, tell Ulquiorra that I am at his disposal."

She smiled, the razored edges of her hair gleaming like daggers in the shades of red sunlight that shot over the horizon mixed with muted gold.

"Follow me."

* * *

Byakuya's grip on the banister rail of his mansion was white, the fractured wood splintering under the pressure he laid upon it. Ikkaku and Yumichika were now in the hospital as well. It was lucky that the mercenaries were former Seals. They'd holed up in his private study with its metal doors and barricaded it until help came, managing to help the staff that hadn't fled or died inside before collapsing from exhaustion.

Ikkaku would need stitches.

Yumichika had lost an arm.

Frowning, he stared at his blood stained carpets, walking gently beside the sheet covered form of Betsy, who lay gently atop a small stack of cushions as if she were sleeping. He nodded to her silent, still form respectfully, then collapsed into the quiet arm chair that Hisana loved so dearly. He slid his fingers over the padded arms, the metal studs holding the fabric in place worn from use.

A loud crash from below made the guard who stood at his door cock his gun quietly, a grunted pass phrase from the bottom of the stairs relaxing Byakuya. Shouts and struggling surrounded him as Shuhei and Hitsugaya dragged his flailing father into the study, dropping him with a horrendous thud onto the carpet.

His bound hands were cut free at a lazy signal from Byakuya's fingertips, his gag removed as well. His feet were unbound, and Byakuya offered him a small tray of sweets and snacks that lay stale and cold nearby. The tea, fortunately, had been reheated.

Byakuya's father glared at him and took the proffered beverage, watching warily as Byakuya took a sip from his own.

"I would not poison you, father." He murmured, "That wouldn't be cruel enough."

"Touche again, son." He grumbled, rising with guns trained on him to sit in the chair across from his progeny.

"Where is she?" Byakuya began, eyes narrowed as his father ate one of the cold crackers with cheese ravenously.

"That good for nothing, no name wench you've been fucking?" he asked, eyebrows narrowed in disgust, "He'll have taken her somewhere, I suppose," he laughed, a devilish smirk on his face. "Wouldn't you like to know where?"

"I already have a general idea; however, you are the one who is privy to the information that Arrancar Ltd., has possession of at this very instance." Byakuya replied, anger evident in his tone as his fingers clenched the fabric so hard indentations were left where they had resided.

"Well, it is true that Arrancar is playing Aizen like a fiddle," his father cackled, salt-and-pepper hair gleaming in the heat of the fire as another wave of rain obscured the waning sunlight, "The problem is, Aizen doesn't know it yet."

"Which works to my advantage," Byakuya countered, "Arrancar disposes of Aizen, my solidarity and fiancé are returned to me, presumably unharmed."

"That would require _you_ making a deal with Ulquiorra...," his father intoned, finishing his tea and reaching for another cup, "And what of Shinigami Corporation?"

"Shinigami Corporation now owes me enough in medical bills that I have no further worries concerning their position in this matter, in fact, I'm expecting a merger offer very soon," Byakuya scoffed, reaching for his own cup again.

"I see...," his father replied, "And how does Kuchiki Industries fare during this debacle?"

"Well, if I rely upon my closest sources…," Byakuya grinned, then paused, "Wouldn't you like to know who they are?" he asked, waiting with baited breath.

"Unless you have managed to retrieve a former stock broker of Aizen's from the grave after he filed his 401K then I believe you are sadly misinformed." the elder Kuchiki growled, "A merger and a takeover of Aizen's corporation would be ludicrous."

"Ah, that's where you're wrong father…," Byakuya smiled, "My informants have been there all along…Aizen's right hand men you might say."

"Men? Informants?" Byakuya's father's grizzled five o'clock shadow making him look worn as his face flickered in the firelight.

Byakuya snapped again, a two pairs of feet emerging from the shadowed doorway behind him. The more slender of the two wore a pair of lose fitting pants, a bandaged torso partially obscured behind a bullet proof vest, hands resting easily on matching desert eagles that lay slung in holsters that sat on his hips, a thin, short sword strapped to his back.

The second wore his kukris strapped into crossed sheaths in the small of his back, a nine millimeter Glock and ammunition strapped to a belt, cut off leather gloves covering scarred fingers. His skin gleamed in the firelight, a jaguar tattoo wrapped from his elbow to shoulder, his teeth grinning eagerly in Byakuya's father's direction.

"I don't understand," Byakuya's father gasped, "You, and you?!" He said, pointing to the vibrantly blue haired, kukri strapped man and the bandaged torso of the other. "You're dead!"

"Actually…," Ichimaru Gin said, stepping closer to Byakuya's father.

"I believe you are." Grimmjow laughed, the handle of his gun cracking against Byakuya's father's temple.

"Well?" he said, hoisting the limp form of Byakuya's father over his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Lock him up somewhere safe, he's just knocked out." Gin purred, "Now, Byakuya…let's talk business."

**Lyrics: Another Grimmjow song, I'm thinking of writing a oneshot Grimmy pov from the anime standpoint kinda thingy with this song. **

_**No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be fated to telling only lies**_

_**But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free**_

_**No one knows what its like  
To feel these feelings  
Like i do, and i blame you!  
No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through**_

_**No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one knows how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies**_


	24. Chapter 24

Byakuya hummed gently under his breath, his father's prone form sprawled in an unsightly manner across the back seat of his armored limousine

**A/N: So it's been forever, but here's chapter 24!**

**Suggested listening: "Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop" **

Byakuya hummed gently under his breath, his father's prone form sprawled in an unsightly manner across the back seat of his armored limousine. Kenpachi's spiked hair crumpled against the ceiling as he brooded in the seat closest to Shuhei, who was driving.

Hitsugaya loaded his pistol, watching Grimmjow warily. Of the group, it was he who had been most vocal about the addition of the wayward hit man into their cavalcade. Grimmjow merely stared back at the youngster, their astonishingly blue eyes glaring at one another as he sharpened one of his kukris to hair splitting before replacing it in its sheath.

Gin merely grinned the entire time, pleased with the paperwork that Byakuya had set before him on a sliding mahogany desk that came out from underneath a drink console. The figures were undeniably good, he was veritably guaranteed solidarity over Aizen's Hollow Corporation following the final merger, post Aizen mortem, of course.

It was also insinuated that he would have to share with Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, but cooperation was a price he was willing to pay, at least for a time.

Especially since he owed Grimmjow his life.

He'd been lucky Grimmjow was the one selected to remove his earthly remains from his office while he bled profusely across the carpets. Lucky that Grimmjow was in contact and cahoots with Byakuya even then.

And while it irked him mildly to think of being indebted to anyone, it gave him satisfaction enough to merely be breathing, and therefore he wasn't going to be mussed about the loss of power and money.

He grinned again, and leaned across the console to offer Byakuya his hand.

"It's a pleasure doing business with you." Byakuya responded, nodding. The preoccupation in Byakuya's eyes was obvious as their cavalcade continued to motor steadily forward, the miles devoured beneath tires specially engineered to be resistant to spike strips.

It was unfortunate, however, that armor and resistance didn't stop the limousine from flipping chaotically through the air in two pieces as an IUD erupted with a deafening roar beneath them.

* * *

Hisana panted as she crouched in the hallway of Aizen's stronghold, her back pressed tightly against the wall. Surprisingly enough, she had been released by Grimmjow soon after her capture. However, she had been unable to escape the compound, thus forcing her to hide amongst her enemies.

Her first acquisition had been a skin tight, black SWAT uniform that she had procured from an armory close to her release point. She had toyed with the idea of purloining a vehicle, but the massive security detail around the closest garage with a viable escape route had deterred her from risking both her life and that of her unborn child.

Noitorra's rage at her escape had been spread far and wide across the compound. It was widely known that Noitorra had a habit of becoming exceedingly possessive over the captives in his care, mainly because of the series of tortures he was most fond of inflicting on his unknowing victims.

Hisana had threaded her diamond ring into her undergarments. It hadn't fit beneath the swat gloves that now protected her fingerprints from disclosure, and she hadn't wanted it to glint in the darkness of blackened hallways should it catch the light and alert the unassuming guards.

Her primary goal in the past forty-eight hours had been to sabotage as much of Aizen and Ulquiorra's equipment as possible. She wasn't entirely useless, she was pleased to find, when it came to the destruction of electronics. She was quite sure that the damage she had most recently done to the bunker's server could have been performed with much more finesse, but the appalled look on Aizen's face as his only connection to the hub of Madison Avenue made her stomach twist in derisive pleasure.

The shuddering of the floor tiles farther down the hallway made her tense, her fingers grabbing the taught wire she had stretched across the bottom of the hallway floor. The patrol approached quickly, and she sprang. The wire snapped up, tripping the front runners of the team and sending the rest of the patrol behind them sprawling.

She ducked farther into the shadow and slid into her air duct. Hisana hadn't made a habit of hanging around her crime scenes. Many of the patrols had at least one member using heat sensitive goggles, and she didn't want to be picked out from the scenery with her flaming beacon of body heat. It didn't help that two hearts beat louder than one either.

Hisana clutched her stomach and breathed in deeply. The life of her child was far more important than her own, and she was determined this escape was to be successful. The curses of the soldiers and the yelp of one who had seemingly broken an ankle made her grin inwardly.

Her next stop was her hiding place, a tiny nook inside of a coat padded closet. She had purloined a few coats to settle as pillows, and since the large air condition vent backed into it, she never had to enter from the front side. She had jury-rigged a tiny crack in the little white door inside the coat room so that she could peer outwards, and had nailed it shut from the inside. It was do or die, and Hisana preferred doing to dying.

The main closet door clattered open, and Hisana held her breath tightly, her eyes peering out as the coats were slid backwards, a pale hand reaching for a wallet that sat inside one front pocket. The light from the hallway burned her eyes, and a loud commotion was fortunate enough to leave the main closet door open so that she could see what was going on.

A large number of people were being dragged forcibly down the hall, no sound emitting from their lips. Many had black hoods shoved over their heads, and she was appalled at the amount of blood that trickled down to the floor.

Nothing prepared her for the horror that she encountered as the last, unbound face was dragged by. It was Byakuya. His pale hair was scorched away from some sort of fire on one side, and a tiny trickle of blood slid out of his mouth. His head lolled aimlessly, and her heart clenched tightly.

She had to save him.

**Lyrics:**

_**I think it's possible maybe I've fallen for you**_

_**I think there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you**_

_**I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down**_

_**I wanna go to**_

_**I think it's possible, maybe I've fallen for you.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: We're getting to the climax! Whoohooty! And this chapter came out like a week after the last one, so I'm hoping this'll boost the readership, haha. I've been so slack lately!**

**Suggested listening: "Addicted" by Sweetbox**

**Chapter 25: May I have Another? **

Hisana, despite her diminutive size and growing belly, growled under her breath as the guard she strangled flailed until his face was tinted a pale shade of blue. Releasing him, he fell with a muffled thud to the floor. Dragging his prone form away from the main walkway, she taped his mouth and tied his hands shut with zip ties she had procured from the pantry.

Stalking the hallways, she crept nearer and nearer to the infirmary, gloved fingers keeping one hand on the left wall at all times. She was very familiar with Aizen's compound by now, but what she did now required a vast deal of courage, intestinal fortitude, and all that jazz. She gripped the six inch field knife she had stolen from another unconscious victim, and slunk up behind the next guard.

The knife handle slammed into his temple, and her hand shot over his mouth. He attempted to yelp, but the razor-edged knife pressed against his neck, a thin trickle of blood slipping down into his uniform. He trembled, and she pulled him towards the nearest storage closet, opened it, and slammed him inside, knife still pressed tightly against his neck.

The lights were still off as she kept pressure gently applied to the man's neck. "Now I'm going to move my hand," she growled. "If you scream, that's it." To emphasize what "it" actually was, she pressed the knife in hard enough to draw blood once more, "Got the picture?"

He nodded, longer than regulation hair touching the skin that showed from beneath the sleeve of her uniform. She let her hand go from his mouth, and relaxed her hold on the knife handle. "Now, tell me what's going on with the prisoners brought in earlier this afternoon."

"Why should I?" an eerily familiar voice asked, and the closet lights flicked on as the soldier's arm wrapped behind her to touch the dimmer switch.

Hisana muffled her scream as Noitorra's face came into view, and swung the knife wildly at him. It struck true, and he cursed as blood oozed from a shallow wound in his side. Fumbling for the doorknob behind her, Hisana happened to fall into the hallway, where she rolled and managed to end up on her feet.

Noitorra came out swinging, his own knife barely missing Hisana's neck and slicing a shallow cut into her cheek. Infuriated, Hisana swung at him, and he caught her arm, yanking her in close to his body and placing his own weapon up against her throat.

"Now, don't move," he began, but she stomped on his foot with her combat boot clad feet, and then elbowed him in his injured side. He cursed, and threw her sideways. She hit her arm, hard, but managed to grab her knife from where it had skittered across the floor.

She slipped as she tried to stand up, and his foot slammed down into her upper back, making her hiss in pain. He reached down to grab her by her hair, and she slammed her knife straight through his foot and into the floor. He howled as she ducked to the right, stood up, and kneed him powerfully in the groin.

Turning to run, she kicked him hard in the back of the knee as a parting shot, and he collapsed on the floor. Turning around to glance backwards at her foe, she watched him yank the blade from his foot and fling it at her. She hit the floor and rolled, and grimaced as the knife struck a guard coming to investigate the noise in the throat.

A squeaking and scrambling noise behind her made her reach blindly for the gurgling, dying man's body. Her fingers collided with the heavy handle of his Glock pistol. She snatched a clip from his belt and was attempting to load it when Noitorra stepped on her petite ankle, a sickening crunch making her tighten her grip on the gun, which he hadn't seen in her hand.

He leaned in towards her and snatched her by the hair again. She shrieked as he yanked her upwards by her tresses, but the click of the clip sliding home in the gun made her insides boil. He pushed her back into the wall, and she trembled as her fingers closed around the gun behind her back, her ankle unable to support her weight.

"Now, now, now…let's have some fun, shall we?" he purred.

Hisana didn't let him get any closer.

She flipped the gun up and fired until it was empty, the sounds of gunfire roaring around the bunker tunnel. Noitorra stood in the flickering light, bullet holes spreading a dark stain as blood began to bubble from his mouth. He fell over backwards, and Hisana sobbed in relief as she slid to the ground.

She had to move before someone noticed the missing sentry and Noitorra, or decided to investigate the commotion. She left Noitorra's body and stumbled down the hallway, dropping the empty gun as she staggered away. She needed to find something to splint her ankle, and she needed to find another, less prepared opponent to question.

And she needed to do it fast.

A/N: I debated titling this chapter, "In Which Hisana Kicks a Major Amount of Ass", but decided that would give it all away.

Let me know what you think!

**Lyrics:**

_**I'm addicted to the urgency**_

_**I'm addicted to the chase**_

_**Another dose of you could be bad for me**_

_**But I'm addicted bad to you**_


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long y'all! Here's two chapters in one :) **

**Suggested listening: Guns 'N' Roses, "Welcome to the Jungle"**

Chapter 26:

Limping gingerly, Hisana snuck her head around the corner. A single flourescent bulb quivered, hanging from a black, twisted wire above. She stopped to check the magazine in the Glock 9 milimeter she had procured from the armory, and checked the bindings on the shotgun that was slung across her back. Her other hand touched the solid handle of her second and third handguns, one in a holster underneath her shoulder, the next on her hip.

On one side of her belt, a string of grenades was slung low about her waist, an ammo cache in the satchel at her side. Two knives had been placed on her leg, the poor, broken ankle splinted with duct tape and wood from a broken rifle case. She had taken a minimal dose of tylenol, which was vaguely helping the ache that crept up her limb with every step.

She slid up behind the nearest guard and hit him, hard, on the temple. Knocked out, she dragged him to the nearest closet and locked him in, took his gun, and left him trussed, gagged, and tied. From what she knew of the hangar she was approaching, there were several small private planes and helicopters available to extract them from this predicament.

Breathing deep, she hit the heat sensor on her goggles and went into stealth mode. She had to give a slight nod to Urahara. He had once taken her to a training SWAT session to learn how to handle high stress situations involving violence and threats, a necessity when you were playing ball in the world of the rich and the famous.

It was definitely paying off now.

Slinking down the hallway slowly, she pulled the pin from one of her tear gas grenades and tossed it. She pulled her cover down and rolled into the next hallway as an entire platoon of grunts came coughing and gagging, incensed and blind down the hall towards her captive. She could hear his muffled cries and his pounding for help. Poor guy, they probably wouldn't find him until the next morning.

Clunking down the hallway, she stepped into the control room and shut and locked the door behind her. Noting the exits, she slid a chair beneath the door to prevent anyone from entering easily. The glass was shatterproof, and the booth offered an unprecedented view of the hostage situation beneath her.

She counted her hostages, ticking them off on the butt of her shotgun. When she had her total, she pulled out her binoculars to get a closer look at their injuries.

Byakuya was coming round, his hair hopeless and burnt, but it seemed that he was not otherwise seriously injured. Gin, on the other hand, was in severe distress. Having been injured recently before, this second accident had left him grievously wounded. Aizen had allowed some medical assistance, but it seemed he was fading fast.

Aizen himself was surrounded by body guards, looking mildly inebriated, angry, and worried. Ulquiorra, the owner of the hangar and compound and self-proclaimed pseudo-warlord was leaning easily against the wall, his orange-haired consort ensconced protectively in his arms.

She got a head count on the number of guards and troops in the hangar, which was roughly sixteen. If she could pull this off, it would be nothing short of epic. Quickly, she typed in a stolen user name and password she had acquired from the pocket of a computer technician. Ironically, he'd been the first one close to the operation that squealed.

How delightful.

She accessed the emergency systems for the installation, and shut them all down one by one. She left the emergency power and lights on, but the alarms, sprinklers, and all matter of alarm systems that would alert the cavalry of her location were going haywire. She ducked out of the nearest door and into another room. This one had the partitions you normally saw in a hospital, and she glanced behind the nearest one before continuing.

Moving towards the stairs, she pulled a pin and threw a grenade down the hallway. The fire equipment in the corner exploded with a roar, blowing a hole into the wall. Daylight shone through faintly, and the distraction left most of the remaining, un-gassed soldiers scrambling to find out what had happened.

She turned and slid down the bannister to the stairs, glancing below.

Good, there was no one.

She slid her heat sensing goggles back down and breathed lightly in the dark stairwell. It wouldn't do to hurt herself anymore than she already had. She grimaced as she put too much weight on her foot, but it turned to an eager grin as she found the specific exit she had been looking for.

It led to the maintenance only elevator. She had disabled the cameras, so she wasn't too concerned about being seen. Still, she cracked the doors open with her knife and shimmied in, then scrambled on top of the elevator. If her calculations were correct, it should take them at least five minutes to get the alarm systems under control. She'd placed a scrambling virus on a flash drive and snapped it into the computer before she left.

The elevator lurched as the power came back on, and hoots and hollers from the maintenance staff made her squirm. She felt her baby kick, and crossed her heart.

"Dear God, please don't let us die." she whispered.

The elevator hit the bottom floor to the hangar just as her virus hit point two, absolute demolition. It would begin to rape the system of unit by unit of space until it was nothing but a scrambled heap of cyber-junk. As the maintenance was called back upstairs, she slid her scope down the emergency exit. It was dark.

She slid into the elevator, and out the opened doors as quickly as possible. She darted into the closest nook, sighing as she glanced at the massive double doors in front of her.

This was going to suck.

Hisana inhaled deeply as she crept closer to the doors ahead of her. She checked the mags on both of her handguns. The Glock's 17 rounds slid into placed. Her right hand gripped the handle tightly as she reached for two tear-gas grenades on her belt with the left.

She propped herself up in the corner next to the door, and was startled as it slammed inwards. Her hand shot out instantly, the butt of the Glock shattering the nose of the female mercenary that had scrambled in the direction of the alarms. She screamed, and Hisana hit her again, and again, until she was silenced, unconscious on the floor below. Always courteous, Hisana tilted her so that she wouldn't drown in her own blood. Footsteps pounded the floor, causing her to jump.

"SHIT!" she hissed, caution blown to the wind. Snarling, she kicked the double doors open and slung two tear-gas grenades into the hangar. Screams of confusion echoed as she reached down and grasped her other gun, also a Glock. A guard stumbled towards her through the smoke. Her breathing sounded vaguely Lord Vader-ish. The guard screeched when he saw her and lifted his AK-47 assault rifle. She hit him in the chest with a double-shot from both guns and smirked in satisfaction as he collapsed.

She ducked to the ground and snatched the AK up, slinging it across her back. She could hear Gin wheezing nearby, Aizen's yelps combined with the muttering of guards. The smoke was beginning to thin out, and she cursed her luck. She only had one more grenade. Any soldier worth his salt could easily pinpoint her direction from the area that the grenade rolled from. She pulled the pin on the last gas grenade and threw it over the nearest vehicle, slamming into it, back first. A hand slid out from underneath the white Ford work van, and she stomped on it instinctively.

A familiar voice cursed, and made her glance down. She was startled to see the tearing and snot covered face of Hitsugaya. He stared at her in shock, and she handed him her third hand gun, a Browning Hi-Power, and two mags of ammo. The thirteen round gun was solid in his hands as he yanked himself up beside her. He had torn the bandages off of his barely injured torso to cover his face. It didn't do much to help his eyes, they still wept copiously.

Nodding to him, she pointed in the direction of the front of the van, and hobbled that way. He headed for the back. Glancing around, Hisana yelped as a huge hand grasped her and flung her up onto the hood of the car. Her finger pulled the trigger, and the Glock fired. The massive brute that held her must have been wearing a bullet-proof vest, because his face barely registered the shot to the upper torso. He just grinned and took a swing for her face. Hisana fumbled for her nearest knife, which shot out of its sheath and stabbed through his wrist.

The giant mercenary's face rolled unpleasantly, and she swung her hand towards his face. The Glock's butt hit him in the temple, but it merely made blood trickle down the edge of his face like a waterfall. Screaming in frustration, she pulled her triggers again. Two rounds shot wildly through his unprotected shoulder, and he yelped, releasing her.

She rolled back behind the van, the un-silenced Browning's roar echoing around the space. Hitsugaya dodged back behind the car.

"They've got a grenade launcher!" he coughed.

"A what?!" Hisana yelped.

"THEY HAVE A FUCKING BAZOOKA. MOVE IT DUMBASS!" Histugaya roared. He knocked Hisana down, rolling her out of the way as he practically dragged her, limping back towards the doors. The female mercenary, now awake, met them, vengeance practically oozing off of her. Hitsugaya didn't stop to ask questions, he just lifted the gun and fired, a hole opening through her head and splattering brain matter across the wall as the Ford van exploded violently behind them. A charred white door slammed into the wall beside the doors, and they were blown through.

Hisana coughed and looked up to see the van pouring smoke out of the now open hangar doors. Fire roared and consumed all of the fuel it could touch. Behind the van, the vestiges of the armed forces, now only numbering ten instead of sixteen emerged from the smoke. Hitsugaya coughed, blood from the woman below coating his pants.

"Fuck." he hissed, letting the spent mag fall out of the Browning and reloading it. Hisana holstered her Glocks and gripped the purloined AK-47. Aizen cackled from his position, still seated in a chair near the back of the room. In his left hand, he held Byakuya's lolling head, his eyes cracked open and pain-glazed as Aizen nudged him roughly with what he held in his right hand.

In his right he held a .45 Raging Bull, and on his face, a wicked smile.

Lyrics:

Something you should know about Welcome To The Jungle Lyrics

Title: **Guns N' Roses - Welcome To The Jungle lyrics**  
**_Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease_**

Chorus:

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed

Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream

Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me  



	27. Chapter 27

A/N: So um… it's been a long time? I'm going to finish this in four chapters. Expect one per week. I hate having unfinished fics.

Suggested Listening: "Beauty, Dirty, Rich" by Lady Gaga

"Come any closer and he dies, little one." Aizen said, his smirk turning into an absolute shit-eating grin of triumph.

Hitsugaya shook his head silently as Hisana bit her lip in anguish. "What now?" she hissed, face tense.

"Well, we're up shit creek without a paddle." Hitsugaya supplied, gun gesturing towards the guards surrounding Aizen.

"Thank you, Captain." Hisana replied sarcastically, "I'd appreciate only constructive comments from here on out, thank you."

"Fuck you, Aizen!" Hitsugaya shouted.

"That's not constructive!" Hisana hissed, smacking him with the back of her gloved hand sharply.

"I'm negotiating!" he replied, speaking quietly between his teeth.

"That's how you negotiate?!" Hisana yelped, decibel level skyrocketing. "That's my fiancé out there!"

Aizen chuckled from his perch across the garage, fingers running through Byakuya's damp, bloody hair. "Don't worry, my pet. I'll take care of you and your pretty little fuck toy."

Byakuya attempted to growl, but only managed to cough up a groan and a stream of blood.

"Awww, that looks like internal bleeding." Aizen said in a baby voice, then tugged on Byakuya's skinned scalp harshly, "Bet it hurts like hell, huh?" 

"What're you going to do to cover this up Aizen?" Hitsugaya yelled again, shushing Hisana with his hands, "Invent a natural disaster to explain all of these bodies dead from gunshot wounds?"

"I was thinking chemical explosion." he replied, "It's well known that Kuchiki Industries has a limited stake in government sanctioned biological weapons studies. Shrapnel from assorted materials could easily explain wounds like those on bodies charred beyond recognition."

Hisana glanced down as Hitsugaya opened his mouth to reply. He laid his gun on the ground, safety on, then touched a tiny sensor on the bottom of his shoe.

"What if I told you authorities had already been notified of your actions?" Hitsugaya said, winking at Hisana in a this-will-really-piss-him-off-manner.

"I'd say you were full of shit." Aizen replied, but a worried crease appeared between his eyebrows.

"Maybe you should turn on the news, asshole." Hisana replied, realizing that they were only stalling for time.

Snapping his fingers, one of Aizen's cronies brought him a table PC streaming the local and international news. The scene projected onto the blank wall in the smoky warehouse. On the screen was Byakuya's father. The ticker tape rolled the blurry red and white phrase "Breaking News" over and over and over again.

Video feed then showed Byakuya's father being arrested and placed in a police car. The sound was fuzzy, until Aizen, in a fit of fury, smacked the tablet pc heavily. The speakers popped on, making Hisana's ears hurt.

"and anyone associated with the upper levels of Arrancar Industries is being sought for questioning." Finished the reporter, "Back to you Chuck."

The anchor nodded at the television, then picked up his "I'm too serious" look once more. "In case you're just joining us, we've been informed by the District Attorney that members of Arrancar Industries have been declared domestic terrorists by the Department of Homeland Security. The head of Arrancar is now considered a wanted criminal."

A picture of Aizen, much more well put together flashed in the upper corner as the anchor continued, "Anyone with information concerning Aizen will be rewarded $500,000."

Aizen's mouth gaped like a fish. Hisana barely noticed the slight smile Byakuya gave as he was dropped unceremoniously to the floor.

"500 grand?" one of the swat members murmured. "That's ten times my annual paycheck."

"You got that right." Another chortled.

Aizen dropped his gun, turned, and ran towards the nearest exit. An expertly placed bullet slammed through his left knee cap, incapacitating him almost immediately.

"How about that reward?" the shooter grinned, then pulled off his helmet.

A fiery patch of red hair shot out, followed by another patch of shockingly orange hair from his back up.

"Ichigo? Renjii?" Hisana whispered, shocked. The third, smaller figure pulled its hood off as well, long black hair cascading down. "RUKIA?" she screamed. 

The three smiled, and Hisana, dodging debris, ran across the battle ground. The other seven swat members were also all allies. Groaning, those she had believed dead stirred as well.

"We've got some damn good body armor, nowadays." Kenpachi huffed from where he slumped against the wall.

Hisana, however, only had eyes for Byakuya. She pulled his battered head into her lap. "I hope you had some body armor on too mister, she scolded."

"Body armor, yes," Byakuya croaked, "Head gear, no."

"The authorities are on their way, Hisana, will you wait with Byakuya while we get "disappear" the spooks?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course."

Hitsugaya remained with Hisana, disposing of both of their firearms.

"S'safer that way." He said, smiling. 

Twenty minutes later, they were life-flighted to the nearest hospital.

Two hours later, Byakuya was released with a bottle of percocet and a very tired pregnant fiancé.

"Let's get some sleep, I've had about enough of this." He grumbled as they walked towards the exit.

The doors slid open, and flash bulbs and cameras assaulted them from all angles.

"Mr. Kuchiki! Mr. Kuchiki!" a hundred reporters yelled, "How do you feel about your father's indictment?"

Hisana, frustrated, pregnant-as-hell, and in general unbelievably exhausted, yelled, "SHUT UP."

Every reporter fell silent as Hitsugaya, now with a few stitches in his scrapes, stepped closer to body guard.

Opening her mouth, she reached for the nearest microphone and said, "We have NO comment on the situation and FUCK OFF."

Astonished reporters stood silently as a black SUV hid the couple from view, then drove out of sight.


	28. Chapter 28

"We have NO comment about the situation and FUCK OFF!" blared through Byakuya's flat screen's speakers, accompanied by chuckling from several male voices.

"I'd be scared she'd cut off my balls, Kuchiki," Renji snickered, glancing at a practically catatonic Byakuya, "What're you on right now anyways?"

"Ox…Oxy…Oxicodolinae…Perconimina…" Byakuya mumbled incoherently, "The ceiling is white."

"Yes, honey, it is," a scathing female voice hissed from the doorway. Hisana held a tray in front of her with a steaming bowl of chicken soup and a pot of coffee. Her ankle was bandaged properly, even so, the tray tottered in her grip.

Ichigo moved forward slowly to take the tray from her hands, but Rukia snatched it away, "You idiot," she spat, "Why not have them just chop that arm off?" She gestured towards the white bandaged sling holding Ichigo's arm tightly against his body, "Maybe you'll pour steaming hot soup all over you and have third degree burns on top of that! Go sit down!"

"Okay, okay," Ichigo mumbled, sidestepping his petite girlfriend to plop into an easy chair nearby.

"Damn, Rukia'd chop your balls off faster than Hisana, I recon," Renji mused.

"You sit down too, not on the furniture, that towel over there. You're still filthy! Sheesh, MEN!" Rukia fumed, then turned her narrowed eyes on her sister, who had climbed into bed beside Byakuya when she wasn't looking, "Good girl, Hisana, now stay put."

"In other news," the announcer on TV spoke, "Aizen has been apprehended and brought in for questioning on a multi-billion dollar ponzi investment scheme. For now, he will be held in isolation at Riker's Island in New York, pending trial."

"His major opponents, Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Byakuya, have successfully merged their companies into one company, now known as KuchiSaki industries. Wall Street remains optimistic about the new company's stock value, and estimate that despite our recent recession, KuchiSaki stock will outperform other competitors in its respective market."

"Well that's a relief," Byakuya mumbled. Hisana reached behind him to prop him up against the pillow, wincing at the sight of the stitches in the back of his head.

"Things could have been much worse," Kenpachi said, grinning at his steaming bowl of soup. Despite the heat, he practically inhaled it with a loud 'sluurrrp!'

"Monday will be here before you know it, chicklettes," Rukia chided, "And you've all got to get back to work. Just because you signed merger papers doesn't mean everything is going to solve itself and be all hunky dory."

"I'm sure it will be better than before that mad man was trying to kill all of us," Hisana quipped, her hand resting protectively on her stomach.

Rukia raised an eyebrow quizzically at Hisana's actions, then widened her eyes in surprise, "Hisana, you're pregnant?"

Ichigo spit his soup into Renji's face, Renji dropped his soup on his own lap and screamed, jumping up and waving his crotch around, stepping on Kenpachi's foot. Kenpachi, who had merely clapped at the news, now glowered at Renji, who despite his aching privates, made a desperate dash for the door.

"Congratulations?" Rukia asked, staring at the mess of soup, noodles, and her hysterically laughing boyfriend sprawled across the couch nearby.

"Thanks, but the unicorns said it first," Byakuya stated simply, then put a spoonful of soup in his mouth, "This is really good, I think we should name our baby Theodofolus."

"There's no fucking way I'm naming my baby Theodofulus," Hisana snarled, "Eat your soup and go to sleep."

"M'kay!"

"I'm totally planning you a baby shower," Rukia squealed.

"Can we do it after I get some rest, and maybe when I'm like, five months pregnant instead of one?" Hisana asked wearily.

"I'm sure I can work that out," Rukia said, walking towards Ichigo and helping him to his feet, "We're going to crash in one of the guest rooms, get some rest." 

"I've been trying to," Hisana snarkily replied. Once Rukia had left, she watched Byakuya sleepily begin to dribble soup down the front of the duvet covers pulled up to his chest, so she pried the spoon and bowl from his fingers and set them on the bedside table.

"I'm glad you're safe, little one," Byakuya whispered, hands wrapping tightly around Hisana and pulling her into his chest.

"You know, even if we started out on the wrong foot, I think I actually like you now," Hisana teased, her finger trailing sleepy circles on Byakuya's toned chest.

"You might just like me, but I love you," he mumbled.

Hisana didn't reply, just smiled, wiggled her head deeper into the crook of his chest and shoulder, and closed her eyes, "Don't worry, I'm planning on letting you stick around."

"You better," Byakuya sighed, and a snore slipped out from between his lips.


End file.
